War
by Imoto-Kun
Summary: When Mello is the child of the most desired woman in the seven lands, and Matt of the man who is determined to have her, will their starting friendship grow deeper, or will vanish before it even started?
1. Every war has a reason to start

_**WARNING!**_  
**_MAY CONTAIN SPOILER FOR MATT AND MELLO'S REAL NAME!  
Other than that, everything is made up by me._**

* * *

"What a divine woman."

"Yes. It is said that she has the prettiest hair of all women in the seven kingdoms."

"It is said she has the prettiest eyes, too."

"Haven't you heard? She is said to be the prettiest women of all."

A few years ago, 7 countries have become allies: Poland, Germany, Italy, France, Spain, Portugal and the United States. Each country, in order to keep the peace between them, decided to have a king rule them. The kingdoms lived in peace and harmony, cooperating, helping. After a decade, a beautiful princess was born to the king and queen in germany, growing to be a beautiful woman, and in the end, the most beautiful woman and queen of all the seven lands; In United States, on the other hand, was born a prince, growing to be a greedy king.

"What a pretty child that was born!"

"She received the hair and eyes of her mother."

"She will grow to be as pretty as her as well."

"Foolish people! Haven't you heard? The child is a boy!"

On December 13, the german kingdom received a prince. He had hair blonde as his mother's and eyes as blue as the sea near the palace. Instead of naming him Abelard IV, they named him Mihael. With a new name, it showed a new start, where this prince will bring a different future for the country, and with enough luck, to all the seven lands.

On February first, the USA gained a new prince as well, following by the name of Mail. His brown hair and blue eyes didn't seem like the father, and too alike the mother. Unlike Mihael, he was not described as beautiful, and his looks didn't call in any attention, yet his mother was sure he'll be a better ruler than all the previous ones.

One winter, the king of United States heard of the queen of Germany, followed by the name Ada, and her beauty. He heard of the rumors of her being the most beautiful woman ever alive. Not believing, he made an unplanned trip over to their kingdom.

"Mello dear, the king from the seventh country is coming today. Please, accept the help of the maids this time. You know how important it is for us to impress our guests, especially the noble people from our allies."

Mello was in the library, laying on his stomach in the middle of books pile, and reading a book himself. For a normal kid his age, which was 10, this book would be too complex. But to him, it was like reading a regular kids' book.

"Why do I have to dress up to impress them? I'm only ten!" That was the only time he'd ever use his young age as an excuse. To all the other, he'd get pissed of excluding him for being a minor.

"Because you are going to take over this place one day, Mihael. You need to make friends, and you know that the sooner the better." The mother bent down and grabbed a pile of books. With a delicate movement of the wrist, she returned each one to where it belonged.

Mello sighed. "I know, mom. But I dislike each king and queen from the other countries. All have a plan to take over the seven lands one day and be the only ruler. Why doesn't father start with that too? He'll be a fool and loose first!"

His mother stepped with her foot on the wooden floor strongly. "Mihael Keehl! I do not like it when you talk about your father like that! You know he is doing his best to keep this country living, and also to keep from others to attack us. He is not a fool and will not let this country lose, even if it means being the only person left to battle!"

Mello sighed again, closing the book in a snap and putting it back in place with anger. "Yet he doesn't prepare to be the one overcoming the others in case it will happen, now, is he?" He didn't even let his mother respond, when he turned around violently and walked away.

_What a complicated child..._

Mihael broke the glass cup his maid had brought to him. Feeling sorry, he bent down and helped her get the sharp pieces, not noticing he was holding to them too tight in his hands until the maid dropped everything to the floor again and released a yap. She grabbed a white towel from the little stroller she came in with and made him drop all the pieces as well, covering the red hand and trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

"I'll call the doctor, Mr. Keehl. Wait here, and don't let the towel loose." Rushing outside, her footsteps were getting quieter and quieter, until completely fading.

By the time the doctor came, Mello had already cleaned up all the mess, and half the towel was colored in crimson red.

He has a bandage wrapped around his hand, which made his usual beauty grow smaller, even though the black suit he was wearing made him stand out. He was all ready when his mother had grabbed his arm and pulled him downstairs, to welcome the guest in the big entrance hall.

"Mother, is the king the only one to come?" Mello asked when he saw two figures coming close, both males.

"Yes, my dear," She responded.

"What is he here for?" Mello kept asking, not understanding.

"He is here to see me, honey."

"Why is that?"

She turned her head to him and smiled." He has heard of the stories of me being the prettiest woman of all, and wanted to see if that was true." And to add a little of happiness to her child, and maybe a glimpse of hope it will make him try to impress the visitor more, she said, "And to see if she really had the child with the biggest beauty ever seen."

Mello smiled to himself. Feeling proud, he stood tall and waited until the man opened the door to the king to come in.

The USA king had ginger hair with green eyes, a few light freckles covering his cheeks. He seemed young and strong, with a cheerful smile and attitude. The king came to greet his friend, Abelard III. Next to him, Abelard seemed much prettier than anyone noticed. His blonde hair was organized and shining, and his blue eyes were sparkling with pleasure. His smile melted everyone's hearts, just like it did to his wife.

"And this is your woman, I believe," Said Matthew. He bowed down and kissed her silk hand. "She is as pretty as mentioned. Ada is your name, am I right?"

The queen gave him a sweet smile. "It is. It's nice to have you come visit, king."

In response, the king waved his hand. "Call me Matthew, please. A beautiful woman as you should be the one getting the respect and honor."

The german king laughed and wrapped his arm around her should, maybe because he just felt like it, or maybe because he was sensing the plan formed inside the redhead's mind to get his wife. "You are more than right, my friend. Now, why don't we go to dinner?"

They sat on the wide table, each king in one head of the table, the queen on the left side of the king, and the kid to his right.

"Sir Matthew, may I ask, don't you have a child?"

Matthew swallowed the bit of meat he had in his mouth. "Call me just Matthew, please." The queen responded with a smile and a small nod. "And yes, I do. Yet I came here to do a visit, not to take care of a ten-years-old nuisance."

Mello lifted his head to the news. He home studied and hardly left home, and whenever he did, he was close to his parents, so he didn't really have friends his age. He did have a good relationship with the biology teacher, but that's because she was an unmarried woman with no children, and treated him like he was her child.

"Oh, I doubt he really disturbs you..." Said Ada, laughing slightly.

"But he does, actually. A child, such an annoying thing. I wish I could have had him when he was older, or more mature."

"Sir Matthew."

"Just Matthew, really, I insist."

"OK. Matthew, we have our own child, and as you may know, he is the same age as your son."

"I'm quite aware of it, my pretty Ada." The german king stared at him. "But my child is different than yours, even if I am sure yours does trouble from time to time."

Mello bowed his head down again.

"He might be a little trouble-maker, but it's rarely. He is usually a really quiet boy. He studies hard and is considered one of the smartest in this region, to not talk about his young age."

"Quiet, you say?" The redhead placed his knife and fork aside. "I've heard that quiet children suffer from inner trouble. Is he hit, tortured...?"

"Silly question. We do not believe that laying a hand on a child in order to harm him is in any matter correct." The queen looked at him with a strange look.

"Really? Foolish thing to say. Every kid needs to learn the hard way, since they ignore the easy way."

"Are you saying you hit your child Sir Jeevas?" Her look turned to horrified.

"I do teach him something once in awhile."

"That's enough," Said Abelard, apparently not loud enough.

"My kid is stupid, in any matter, and has no good."

"Stop," The royal blonde said louder, but still not calling the foreigner king attention.

"I'm actually afraid of him having to rule my lands one day."

"Stop, that's enough!" The king of Germany hit his closed palm on the table, making Mello to lift his head once again and everyone in the room to stop and stare at him. He got up, placing both hands on the table and leaning forward, looking deeply inside the green eyes that were shaking with fear. "I'm proud of my son as much as I'm proud of this country, and I believe you should too. I will not, and I repeated, I will not accept you trash-talking about your child in my kingdom ever again."

It was a small moment of silence filled with respect. This little speech reminded whoever was present why this is the king that everyone adore. Matthew grabbed a nepkin, cleaned his mouth and got up.

"I'll excuse myself, if you don't mind."

Abelard took a deep breath. "I believe that's a good thing to do."

"It was nice coming here, Abelard." He then proceed to walk to the queen, kneeling and taking her hand, kissing it and saying, "You are as beautiful as they say, and even more. I will have you mine." He placed her hand on top of his left chest. "I promise you with my whole heart." Then he left, leaving those words hanging in the air.

"What a ridiculous man," Said Ada, getting up herself. "I'll be taking a shower. Charice," She directed her talk to a black-haired maid. "Come with me and fill my bathtub with rosemary soap."

The maid nodded and followed her steps.

"Dad, is what that guy said true?" Mihael asked, innocent as ever.

"About what, boy?" The king started calming down.

"About making mom his," He answered simply.

"No." He took the last drop of wine he had in his glass. "Do not think about it, little fellow. Your mom won't leave daddy for any man in the world, nor will I let anyone take her."

Mello got down from his chair and walked to his dad, hugging his hip, since he was not any taller, looked up at him and smiled. "You and mom have the best love in the world. I wish one day I'll have it too."

Smiling back, Abelard patted the child's head. "You will, and she will be your queen, helping you with the kingdom you're going to inherit one day."

Placing a small kiss on the top of his head, he finally left, knowing nothing good will come out of this meeting today, leaving Mello to be unaware of the danger that approaches them.

...

Saturday that same week, five days after the meeting, six minutes after Mello opening the present his dad bought him in his travel to the neighbouring country, an unknown sound to the child was heard. The father grabbed Mihael and carried him running, demanding from the maids to go to the shelter themselves. Mello was just holding to his new toy firmly, not understanding the whole rush and confusion. He didn't get released from his father's hold, and was actually glad to not have, since the sudden exploding sounds came and scared him, making him drop his toy and cling to the shirt of the man who held him.

"Dad, what's going on?" He cried to him.

"Just some kabooms, kiddo. Do not worry," He said with a calm voice. Deep inside he was terrified as well, but he knew he had to keep his child relaxed in order to be like that himself.

Ten minutes later, the bombing stopped. They got out of the room, just to incounter with a worried mother, hurrying to see if her child is OK. After that being checked and marked with a yes, she turned her attention to her husband. One look said it all, and as she took the kid to her own hands, the man ran away, heading to the general, having to plan protection, and the worst thing, war.

"Mommy..."

"Yes, dear?" She kissed his forehead.

"I left my toy inside..."

She didn't believe it at first, but is it possible that her child, such a young person, was more calm and relaxed than both she and the king together? Probably because he did not know what this situation was, or maybe it meant that in the future, he'll stay quiet and think on what to do if he'll rule in the middle of a war, instead of rushing to action.

She took the toy and went to his room, putting both down, she looked at him from above.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Why are you smiling?"

She hasn't noticed until now. "Just... Because," She simply said.

"Then... Will you stay and play with me?"

She laughed and sat down to play with him.

_What a child..._

...

"Out!" He yelled to the guards. But when he commanded to expel the child, they all refused. He was about to dismiss them all when the right hand of the king came to him.

"They will not do so since he's both a child and your successor. You cannot get rid of him until you found yourself a replacement."

"My replacement is that woman's girl," He informed.

"First, my dear king, it's a boy." The king was surprised to hear that. "Second, it needs to be for sure. Since we do not know if you win this war or not, you can not guarantee anything, and so, the child will stay."

Matthew gave him a sharp look which made everyone escape from the room. He walked to the kid, standing still and looking up. He looked so much like his mother- the unsuccessful woman the king married, with no beauty, no charm, no intelligence, and no future- that it gave him shivers of disgust.

"So I try to make my luck better, and what do I get?"

His kid looked up at him, with the deep blue eyes like his mother's.

"A pathetic child who doesn't even deserve to be here." He raised his arm and slapped the small cheek with the back of his hand. The child fell to the ground, tears fastly rolling down his face. "So useless. Can't even hold your tears, can you?" He wanted to spit, yet thought he doesn't even worth it, and simply left the child there, with his pale cheek getting pink, then red.

The next day, both the king and the kid travelled back to Germany, where the two kings and the queen will discuss about this war.

"Mihael, go outside to play with Matthew's child."

Mihael nodded and went to the king. "Where is your son, sir?"

The look on his face made the american king doubt he really isn't a girl. "Somewhere outside." Then went in, closing Mello outside.

The little blonde child walked around the wide garden, looking for any living being. He found ants, a rabbit, and even a straying cat, but no child. Finally, he decided to go to the river, where he usually would put his feet inside the cold water and lay down on the grass, until his mother came looking for him to go back inside.

When he got closer, he noticed a figure, sitting with his feet inside the water. He was leaning forward, with his elbows on his legs, looking inside the water.

"Are you the american prince?" Mello asked, a few meters away from him. The figure moved his head to Mello's direction. His brunette hair shined, and the blue eyes were clearly seen, even though they were dark.

"Yes. Are you the german prince?" He asked back. Mello nodded.

"My name is Mihael. Mihael Keehl. But most of the people call me Mello. Well, besides my mom, when I do something bad and she gets mad."

The brunette kid laughed and extend his arm forward in a greet. "My name is Mail Jeevas, but some people call me Matt, since I'm Matthew's child."

The blonde shook his hand and smiled. He took his shoes off and got his feet inside the cool water as well. "Were you looking at something before?"

"Yes. There were some colored fish, and it was funny how fast they swim in a river than in a lake."

It was something Mello never thought of, actually. He was about to say he was right, when he saw the big red mark on his face. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Mail asked back.

"This," Said Mello, pointing to the cheek.

"Oh..." Matt placed a hand gently over it and bowed his head down, ashamed. Mello remembered of the talk about the USA king's child.

"Your father hit you, doesn't he?"

Matt nodded shyly.

"Why? Is it because you don't act nice?"

The brunette shook his head.

"Is it because you don't organize your room?"

Another shake.

"Because you don't take shower? Because of it is-"

"No, Mihael. My father hits me because I remind him of my mom so much. Because I'm useless, with no attraction, neither on the outside or the inside." He turned his look to him, on the edge of crying. "Because I'm not strong enough to hold my tears."

Mello at first was shocked, but then relaxed. With a wet and cold hand, he brushed his burning red cheek. "I don't believe it. I mean, every child would cry for stupid things, won't he? And of course you'll cry of you get hit, or if your own father says such stuff about you." Then he proceeded to remove the hair from in front of his eyes. "And he's wrong. Your eyes are very pretty. Prettier than my mother's, in my opinion."

Matt slowly smiled. "Thank you," He whispered. Mello smiled back.

"That's what friends are for."

"Friend?" Mail asked suddenly. "Are we friends?"

"Yes..." Mello blushed a bit. "I mean, if it's alright with you..."

"Yes," Mail said. "I'd love to be your friend."

They exchange a last smile when the redhead king came out, looking for him. When he finally found him, he aggressively pulled him up.

"Don't ruin the child, Mail. At least he has some use. Now come, we are going home!"

Instead of yelling for the pain of being pulled and the tight grip of the strong hand on his tiny fragile arm, he turned back and smiled at Mello. "I'll send you a letter, Mihael! It was nice to meet you!"

Mello waved back. "I'll be waiting."

Mello came back inside. His mother was talking loudly with his father.

"I will not agree to this."

"I do not want you to, darling. But you might need to come in action to end this."

"I will not sale my bod-" She spotted Mello standing at the door. "Mihael, dear."

He was wrapped in her hug. "Mom..."

"I'm sorry," She said, straightening his clothes again.

"What did the king want?"

"Nothing, honey..."

"Ada, we can't keep it from him."

"We will not tell this stuff to a ten years old boy, Abelard."

"Hey," Mello exclaimed. "I'm old enough. What is it?"

She took a deep breath. The king placed one hand on her shoulder.

"It seems like Mr. Jeevas wants your mother to marry him, Mello. And he will not stop until he wins."


	2. A letter with a bullet hole in it

Mello was concerned of what his parents told him, yet didn't understand why it was so bad.

"Because you are still just a kid, Mihael..." Said his mother, patting his head.

"I'm not a kid!" He protested.

"Either way, you shouldn't be worried. Just get some sleep, ok?" She kissed him for good night. Mello curled himself up under the covers. The winter decided to go crazy-mode, and raindrops were falling violently on the windows, with white snow covering everything- the many balconies, the garden, the cars. By morning, everything was hidden under a white-white blanket. Even the river lost any movement, frozen like the lake and any free water they had in the country. Mello was looking at the window on the ever-falling snowflakes outside.

"Are you waiting for anything special, dear?" His mother asked, bending on her knees and handing him hot cocoa.

"A letter," He said, accepting the warm gift.

"Oh, really? From who, if may I ask?"

He gave her a smile. "From Mail, the prince of USA. He promised he'll send me a letter, since we are friends."

"Now doesn't that sound nice..." She took the other hot cocoa cup between her hands and left the tray on the floor. She also looked outside the window. "I don't think you will be able to receive your letter today, honey."

Mihael looked at her in surprise. "Why not?" He demanded to know.

"Since it's snowing, dear, and all the roads are probably blocked. No mailman would be put to walk with this weather."

Mello was disappointed. "But it's a letter to the prince! They have to deliver to the royal family, don't they? Especially when it's from a different kingdom!"

Ada laughed her sweet laugh. "Mello, my love, that's the thing. You are the prince, so no letter can be as urgent as if it was to the king himself."

Mello just leaned his chin on the windowsill. "This isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair, Mello..." She stayed with him until dinner, when they both got up and went to the dining room.

It took the snow a week to start melting, and each day Mello was growing more disappointed. Two days after the snow had completely melted, he still got no letter, and there was no sign of the mailman either.

"Mom, do you think he lied to me?" Mihael was sitting on the floor, lifting his head from the book he wasn't really reading.

"Who, and about what?" She asked.

"Matt, mom. You think he lied about sending me a letter and us being friends?"

Was it her imagination, or was he more worried of this than the war they are in for the past half a month?

"I doubt it is, Mello. Don't warm your little head worrying about it."

He sighed just when the doorbell rang. Mello ran to the door, sliding on the ledge of the staircase and opening the big wooden door before the butler could even reach for the doorknob. On the entrance was his life savior: A 1.90 meter tall man, with a bag full of letters. In his hand was a pile of letters, tighten together with an elastic rubber. He handed Mello the letters, slightly bowed and went away.

Mello fished out of the pile 5 letters that were directed to his father or his mother, and the rest, 4 letters, he took to himself. Closing the door in his room, he spilled the letters to the floor and opened them in a chronological order.

The first letter was short:

**Hey, Mello.  
I don't really know what to write, since it's practically the first letter I've ever written.  
It's a bit awkward to admit, but I wrote this letter to you before I wrote one to my mother...  
Anyway,  
How are you?  
Everything here is fine.  
I try avoiding my father. I hope that by the next time I see you, I'll be bruiseless.  
Well...  
Write soon,**

Mail.

He then proceeds to open the second letter.

**Heya.  
You haven't returned my other letter, so I sent this one in case there was an accident or something.  
I heard of the war the my father started, and I'm really sorry. Is everything alright? You aren't hurt, are you?  
Maybe I'll succeed to convince him otherwise.  
Hop you answer this letter,**

Mail.

The third letter was longer, but not by big.

**Hey.  
I'm starting to get worried. Are you or your family hurt? I don't believe so. My father won't do anything to physically harm your mother. You****r**** father can get help, and you... Well, I simply believe you are a strong type.  
I eavesdropped, and I might come to visit you at some point, maybe in a week, maybe less, maybe more.  
I'm really looking forward to coming. Maybe we can catch up to everything we missed.  
I'll be waiting,  
Matt.**

The last one was short and clear.

**I don't quite know why aren't you answering, but the war, together with the awful weather might answer it. Yet the first letter I sent wasn't in any period of both, so...  
If you are implying we stop talking, I'd accept it.  
Thank you anyway.**

This letter was sent three days ago, meaning it arrived two day ago. He had to send a letter and fast, if he was still planning to having the relationship with Matt.

He took a paper and a pen, starting to write. He explained what happened, the situation, the letters arriving just now and that he didn't want to stop talking to him (as a jock he added "just yet". Haha). He said they are fine, and that he is looking forward to when he comes to visit. The letter took a page and a half, but it was worth it. He sent it that same day, not allowing any delay.

"Are you happier?" Ada tucked him in the bed. Mello was smiling, and little drops of rain were falling again, hitting against the window.

"Yes, I am." He closed his eyes, suddenly filled with warmth, even if the weather still kept being ice-cold.

"I'm glad my baby is fine." She kissed his forehead and walked away, leaving a crack open to let light enter the room, since Mello was still afraid of the dark.  
Yet with Matt's letters, he had all the light he needed.

They exchange letters for a month before USA's king second visit. Leaving his kid abandoned in the garden again, he went to the meeting. Matt, on the other hand, was already running shoeless to the lake, where Mello was waiting for him. The lake itself was still frozen, but Mello was sure that the ice was hard enough to walk over it.

"I don't think it's a good idea to walk on it barefoot, Matt. Your legs will freeze."

Matt waved that advice away. "If it's too cold I'll simply put the shoes back on."

Mello sighed and nodded. He stood still on the ice, then started walking slowly. "If you wont be careful enough, you will step on a weak spot and fall to the freezing water."

Matt wasn't a type to really listen, and that got him in trouble with his father a few times. When Mello was in the middle of the lake, Matt jumped on the ice to reach him.

"Be careful!" He yelled before Matt landed. But the land was safe, and Mail simply laughed. He walked slowly at first, but then faster, deciding it's not that dangerous. When he was about to laugh at Mello's over-concern, cracks were formed, and he found himself inside the icy water.

"MATT!" Mello yelled, running forward and stopping himself from sliding inside the hole as well. He fell on his knees and bent down, reaching a hand and grabbing the shirt the brunette was wearing. He succeeded to pull him back up and carry him all the way to the grass, that was not warm, but warmer than the lake.

Matt's lips were already getting worriedly purple, and his shaking just won't stop. Mello started getting really worried. He took his sleeveless cream-colored vest and wrapped Matt with it. He didn't know how much time have past. It was probably very little time, since he was worrying so much that it made him feel like forever, but to him, the used-to-be-red lips weren't returning to their color by the time they should have already. Desperate, he bent his head down and pressed his warm lips against the cold ones. When he got his head up, the shakings was still there but less, and his lips were starting to get pinkish and form a smile.

Another eternity for Mello had passed until Matt sat up and returned the vest to Mello. "No, Matt. You are keeping it. I don't need you to have a sudden freeze like that in the middle of your way home, with that father of yours..."

Mail simply agreed and put the vest on right. "Speaking of the devil," He said, pointing his head to the palace, where his father was angrily walking towards him. He arrived 'till them, and this time pulled Mail up by his new vest.

"Get up, you no good. What do you think you are doing here, so close to him? You will ruin him in the end. Such an idiot. Why the hell are you wet? God's sake. You'll see what's the cost for destroying the things I buy you with my own money. Now come, we are going home!"

"A letter," Matt called to behind him. "In a week max," He promised. That's all he could say before being pushed in the car and away from Mello by the door.

Mihael entered inside, and once again, his parents were discussing too loud to his opinion.

"You have to ask for the french king's help, Abelard. He will help you for sure! And so will the other countries, especially for such a foolish reason!"

"I cannot, Ada. It might be a foolish reason, but many agree to it. Once I lose you, they will be fighting between them to have you."

Frustration words came from her. They were probably in chinese, since it's a language she used a lot while talking to herself or saying stuff she shouldn't near other people. It was the smartest thing she ever learned as a girl, she always says. It really is.

Mello decided to leave before they notice, and he took his feet upstairs, filling the bath tube and taking a warm shower to melt the ice from his frozen bones. When finished, he simply slipped himself to sleep.

...

"Are you mailing that kid?"

The king seemed much taller when the viewpoint was from the floor. His ginger hair seemed like it was burning with the lamp behind him making a strange halo. His green eyes reflected anger, and he was determined to teach the person who made him feel that. That's why Matt was on the floor, pressing to his recently-kicked stomach.

"Answer me!"

He knew that if he won't say, he'll get beaten more, and probably won't be allowed to see Mello again. Yet if he said...

He took his leg backwards, getting ready to send it forward strongly again, when Mail's desperate and hurt voice was heard. "Yes! Yes, I do!"

Matthew, from above, was only getting angrier. "You filthy pig! What are you thinking? Do you really think you are good enough to exchange letters with that woman's kid? I want to have her, and if my stupid kid will ruin hers', you will suffer."

Before leaving, he finally released the kick he was holding back. Mail fell flat to the floor again, not being able to hold his belly that strongly, since it ached like thousand of slaps.

...

Mello started playing by the door ever since he finally received the letters from Matt. He sent his other letter, and today the normal and "not so important" letters are supposed to arrive. The mailman arrived earlier than expected, and he greeted Mello with a smile. Mihael ran inside, leaving all the other letters on the table, and locking himself in his room reading the letter.

**I'm glad we are still talking :)  
But I'm afraid we won't be able to talk so frequently.  
Anyway, I do not want to disturb you with that. As long as we will still be able to talk, right?  
I understand the snow problems. It's winter here as well, but the palace is located pretty close to the mail post actually, so if it is delayed, it's by a day or two only.  
I had an idea. I saw a wide field behind your palace, and there is a big forest as well. I say we go picnic there sometime! It will be really fun, and we might get to talk more.  
I'm really excited to meet you again.  
And I forgot, but I wanted to thank you for saving me that day by the lake.  
I'm really happy, and I think I'm starting to fa** -There was a hole with black powder around it right on the rest of the word, and the edges seemed to be ripped. Looking good, the whole letter looked wrinkled. It made Mello wonder what happened. This time he used a fancier paper, and wrote in a better handwriting. It was late noon when he succeeded to convince his father to get one of the butlers or maids to go to the post office.

"I need to go to town anyway in order to buy some groceries... It will be no problem," Said the main maid Charice. She took the letter happily and went out.

The late afternoon turned to night, and the night to day, day to night, night to day... That's how it went on, for over a month. This time it didn't snow as much as before, and the mailman arrived to deliver the letters from time to time. Every Time, Mello would snatch it from the guy's hand and run all the way to his father's office, already looking through almost all the letter. By the time he arrived there, he had a disappointed face on and used to throw the letters on the big brown oak desk. Then he would go back to his room, usually sitting in the corner hugged to himself.

"Am I a bad person?"

The crystal blue feminine eyes looked up from the paper on the desk. "What?"

"Do I have any bad quality that's really awful?"

She took her glasses off and crossed her legs, leaning forward to the kid who just held the dolls he had without moving. "As far as I know, my Mello is perfect from both inside and outside."

"Then why isn't he sending me a letter back?" He looked up. The blue eyes seemed shinier than usual, and his face had a red tone to it.

She stayed still for a moment, looking at her son. Is this how she looked when Abelard and her just started dating? Probably, yet her son isn't dating the other kid.

"I've sent him a letter once a week, and there is no response. Am I just being annoying?"

She chuckled. "Mihael, Mihael, Mihael... Listen, I do not know what's the problem, but don't be too worried, OK? I'm sure he's just really busy with his studies..."

Mello didn't know what to respond, and actually found comfort in the thinking of Matt rejecting him just for now. He slowly got back to usual, studying, hiking, learning, playing, writing, and day by day, dying a little more from the inside.


	3. White flag for ball

"Sir Mihael," The maid's voice entered my dream. "Sir Mihael, you need to wake up."

I wanted to shut her up, yet I knew she was right. Unwilling to, I slowly got up. She brought a stroll with a bowl full of water. I washed my face and went downstairs in my pajamas. Sitting on the cold chair, my mother came in rushing.

"Mello, where is your backpack? Why aren't you dressed? Oh god, until I let you study in the country, you are planning to be late at your first day of high school?"

I sighed. "It's only six o'clock, mom. I have time," Was my answer.

I used to ask from her all the time to study in a public school. At least that was one of my top priorities, until the days turned to months and months to years, and still no letter. Then, my top priority was checking the mail daily. Not that it helped anything.

"Oh, you are right..." She seemed relieved and sat down.

"Is everything alright, mom?" I asked her. The chocolate cereal was slowly floating on the darkening milk. When did I became addicted to chocolate? I know people eat more when they are depressed, or eat less, but not becoming addicted to chocolate, in a level that EVERYTHING need to have chocolate in it. I even put cocoa in my water. What is wrong with me?

"No, dear... You know the big ball we did once when you were six?" I nodded. "Then, we do it once every ten years. It's a tradition. Well, as you probably noticed, ten years passed, and the ball should be soon. But I don't think we can do it with this war... I don't want to cancel it, but I doubt there is any other option..."

"Do a break and invite Matthew to the ball as well," I spoke before noticing.

"That's a-" She stopped and thought a bit. "Pretty good idea... I'll go talk to your father. Thank you, honey." I smiled. She got up and walked away.

The truth is, that somewhere in the back of my mind, I actually hoped a certain prince will accompany that egoist king. Yet again, if he wouldn't show up, it wouldn't be such a surprise. Six years I haven't heard from him, not even in the news that seem to deny to his existence, and I doubt another disappointing might-have-happened meeting would change anything. In fact, I'd be much more surprised if he showed up. What, again, won't happen.

I narrowed my eyes in anger and looked down at the ceramic bowl. The chocolate did not interest me anymore. **Nothing** did. Nothing but mail, which only brought frustration each time. Throwing the bowl to the sink, I went upstairs to get ready.

_Calm down, Mello. The country's public school is full of students. You'll find someone better than Matt, and maybe even a girlfriend._..

As if I'm interested in having a girlfriend.

My backpack was practically empty. First day of school, from what I heard, never really have any serious studying in it.

"Are you excited?" My father asked while we were in our way. The only reason he came along was because he had business to do in the city.

"Yeah, of course. I've been wanting to go since I was a kid." The truth is, I was excited as a rock.

"That's nice. Now listen, when I was your age I also studied in a public school. Stay away from trouble, do your homework, answer the teachers, play nicely, and most importantly, don't use the fact you are a prince. It got me through tough times when I was dating your mother."

I forgot about it. My father fills the king part so well, that sometimes I wonder if he wasn't the prince and my mom the village girl. Well, of course not. My mother has the royal manners and isn't used to the city. First time she went there was when she met my father, of what they told me, and she always felt disgust of the way he acted. Such a... What did she call it?** "Wild animal"**? It always sounded too sexual to me.

"I know one thing for sure: Be good in sports and there will be a line of girls for you. Be good in studies and there will be a line of girls for you. Be a social person and there will be-"

"Dad," I stopped him. "I'm a prince. I'll have a line of girls for me even if I'd just breathe."

My father sat backwards. "Right. Sometimes I forget that."

Many times people told me I looked like my mother. I don't know if it's good. I mean, yes, she is stunning. But looking like her doesn't mean I look feminine? On the other hand, people told me I have my father's personality. So many times I heard my mother tell me to stop acting like a pig, while my father just laughed and said it brings back the memories.

"Just... Don't try using the fact you are one to get what you want."

_No problem_, I thought. _Country people will do anything to be on my good side on their own._

"Sir Keehl, we arrived," The driver informed us. I thanked him and got out, staying just to see the car starting to move. I turned around and found thousand of eyes staring at me.

This is going to suck.

The school itself was big. Smaller than my house, but still pretty big. The hallways had wooden floor and white fluorescent lamps, unnecessarily illuminating the hallway that was already clear with the light that came in through the big windows. Where was my classroom again?

I took out of my uniform jacket pocket the little piece of paper and read it. **Second floor, room B2.**

How many stairs does this thing have? I don't feel so exhausted going up the stairs in any part of my house.

Finally arriving to the classroom, the minute I walked in, all the talking and noises that was presence a second ago disappeared. But then murmuring and whispering were the main sound. I loudly sighed and placed my bag in the front line.

"Mr. Keehl!" A girl with blond hair and pigtails came to me, wearing a skirt that was too short in my opinion, and a colorful bra that was obvious under the see-through white shirt everyone was wearing.

"Yes?" I asked, even though I wanted to say, 'Call me Mihael, or Mello.' But I thought it will be useless, and she'll keep calling me like that no matter what.

"You can have a sit with me, there in the back!" She pointed to a faraway chair, maybe two seats in front of the wall.

"I'm sorry, but I prefer staying here in the front, where I can concentrate more." Or something no one really knows, I have sight problems. But no one **needs** to know, either.

"Then... Mind if I take the sit next to you?" She truly looked like a lost puppy. Lost, pathetic, foolish puppy, who keeps waiting for his never-to-come owners... Damn. I hope I never had that expression on my face.

"Do as you please." A high squeal came out of her mouth. She jumped once, clapped her hands and went to the back to take her bag and put it in the chair next to mine. Then, faster than a blink, she wrapped her arms around my right one and looked at me with the same annoying face. "What?"

"Let's go out?"

I sighed and walked to the hallway. "Is this good?"

"No, silly," She said with a smile. I noticed a door leading to a wide balcony near us. I opened it and stepped to the fresh air. The view from up here was amazing, and I could really see the castle, big and majestic.

"What about here?"

She wrapped my arm even tighter. "No, sillybear!" _Sillybear? _"I meant on a date!" _Date?_

"What?" I stared at her, not understanding one tiny bit of her strange talk.

"Yes, yes! A date! Me and you walking the streets of Germany at night with nothing but our burning love illuminating our way."

_Burning love?_

"I'm sorry, but are you feeling OK?"

"Perfect..." She just smiled at me.

It was a rough day, I admit. Between all the girls that were glued to me and the guys that, as I heard once, said I "took all of their girls", there was the students' names I couldn't remember and the teachers that seemed unbearably annoying. I almost begged my mother to let me go back to do home-studying when I realized that the more names I remember, the bigger are the chances of forgetting that one name that kept bothering me.

"You still remember him?" Was the first thing I heard waking up the next day. With sleepy-narrowed eyes, I tried understanding the form of my mother's body. With the darkness and the dream I couldn't remember, her clear-blue eyes were where the chin is, and her hand reached until the ceiling.

"What?" I whispered. Even the echo of the ticking clock from the main hall hurt my ears.

"I heard you say his name..."

"Mom... Who are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Matt, dear... You said his name in your sleep..."

Well, isn't this embarrassing?

I quickly sat up. **Too** quickly. My head started spinning, and I just found myself lying on my back again.

"I must have had a dream of when we were younger," I lied.

"You remember?"

"Is it odd to remember?" Because it's impossible to forget.

"No, not really... But you did see each other just twice, and exchange letters... how many times? Three? I'm surprised you remember him when you still can't quite name our cook by the right name."

How can I tell her it's impossible to forget him? Or explain to her why? Do **I** even know why? I was 10, damnit. I should forget him as easily as forgetting what I ate for breakfast, which was prepared by the cook whose name I never learned. And can I tell her that, in fact, the name she heard me murmuring was just one out of million of times I prayed for it's owner to come back? I'm stupid; I'm acting like in a romantic, over-dramatic telenovela. But I can't control it, and it's all his fault.

_Why can't I hate him?_

I can't deny the fact I **tried** forgetting him. Many times, in fact. Yet, whenever I tried, I found it too painful. So I remembered one of the days we had, or went by the lake, or even read one of his forever-saved letters. But even that, brought too much pain to me. It's really out of the question, forgetting all about Matt.

"What time is it?" I changed the subject.

"Oh, right! You have an hour to get ready." She gracefully made her way out of my room.

This breakfast contained eggs, bacon and a glass of milk. I turned my head to thank the maid, when it was the cook himself who brought the plate to me.

"Thank you..." I did a confused face, trying to remember his name.

"Steve, sir. But you don't need to remember my name."

I smiled at him. "Nonsense, Steve. If I'm going to take my father's place one day, I need to know the name of everyone. I find it ugly referring to you as a mere cook and nothing more. I would like to consider everyone here as friends."

He bowed and went to the kitchen, where crying sounds of "He'll be such a great king one day!" and agreement were heard. I started eating. Acting is the thing I do best lately, isn't it?

At the school gate waited for me the weird girl, this time with a ponytail and a dark-blue bra. I wonder what she'll think if I mention it makes her look slutty and it's a disgrace.

"Hello, Mihael!" She energetically waved. I waved back.

"Hi-" Did she ever mention her name?

"Oh, dumb me!" She slapped herself gently on the forehead and wrapped herself around my arm again. "My name is Sasha."

"Ah, OK... Hello then, Sasha." A loud laugh came out of her mouth. Then she held my arm tighter.

"You are SO funny! Come, let's walk to class together. No, even better. Let's spend the **whole** day together!"

And this is how it was. We were sitting one next to the other, eating lunch together. I even found myself in the middle of a group of girls, talking about nail polish, hair, clothes... The only part I did really participate was when they talked about the palace and ruling a country. I could tell them everything about my house, but the ruling talk was something my father knew, not me. Not that they understood that. They finished this subject by saying "We will never understand anyway, and it's probably too hard for you to explain, right?"

When I was waiting near the road for someone to pick me up, the blonde girl jumped on me from the back, hugging.

"It was nice spending the day with you."

"It was, err..." What was it again?

"Sasha, silly!"

"Right, sorry." I apologized.

"No need to! I'll changed my name to an easier one, if it means you'll remember it!"

_If your name will be Mail or Matt..._

"Hey, Mr. Keehl... Let's spend the whole day tomorrow, too?"

It will be useless to reject, and this thing happening again won't harm me. It might do progress with my plan, actually.

I agreed and entered the car that finally arrived.

...

The next day really wasn't that bad. It was as usual, everything going on as expected. Class, lunch, recess. The weirdest thing that happened was in gym when the girls started screaming when I played, and then Sasha saying how everyone thought I looked "absolutely gorgeous" (Damn you, mother!) with a short ponytail and my bangs falling in front of my eyes. I had absolutely no idea what they were talking about.

"Are you coming?" Sasha asked when I was waiting at the gate again.

"Where to?"

"You promised me a whole day together, remember? We are going downtown!"

"But I the driver is going to-"

"Just call him and cancel!" She laughed and started pulling me away. There was no way to escape, so I simply gave in.

She took me to random clothing stores and shoe stores. The one that frightened me was one with wedding dresses. But I felt relieved when she tried on the prom dresses, and not the big, puffy cake-like wedding ones.

"What do you think?" She asked me, spinning around. It was an aquamarine dress with glitters, and it made me want to search for the closest bathroom to puke.

"You look like the sea," I said, expecting to see a fish jumping out of it

"So it's good, isn't it?" She spun again, glitters returning light and disturbing me.

"I don't think it fits you much, actually..."

"Ah..." She gave a disappointed sound. "Then what will?"

I sighed and looked around. From the stuff I can see now from where I'm sitting, and the stuff I saw when she was really close to me, she has straight blonde hair with curly ends and hazel eyes.

"The pink one," I finally decided, pointing to the direction of the dress. Was I really giving advices on clothing?

"OK!" She ran to take it and back in to change. I waited for another ten minutes before she came out and spun for me.

"It's pretty," I said.

"Just pretty?" She whined.

"Beautiful," I admitted. She gave me one of her wide white smiles. I didn't give it much attention before, but she really was beautiful.

"So, am I taking this one?"

"Definitely," I said, hoping it will make us leave sooner.

"Great! So I'm buying this one, and then we'll search a suit for you. OK?" Hurriedly going to the cashier, I went behind her.

"Why do I need a suit?" I asked her as she got the credit card out of her pink-flowery wallet.

"What a stupid question... Because I want my date to dance with me in a suit I find pretty!"

It didn't make any sense, what ever she was blabbing. "What? Why am I your date, and why do I need to dance?"

She gave me a surprised look. "Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"The ball! Your parents are doing the usual traditional ball! And we are, me and you, going to it together!" Then she went daydreaming about when she was six she went to one and it was all-perfect, even though she doesn't remember me (Because I was "sick"- actually had a fear of all the people and hated the loud music).

If waiting for Sasha to get inside her weird dresses was annoying, then being the one who needs to put on the clothes was a real pain in the ass. The suits were uncomfortable, too tight, rustling with every single movement. And the shoes! They were too small or too big, and the small high-heels made me feel a lot more like my mother. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, I just hate looking like her, because to me it means I look like a woman.

"So we are getting this suit and those shoes." She decided by herself.

Well, the suit was the most comfortable, and the shoes were exactly my size. I'm going to wear this only once anyway, right?

It was seven when I finally got the chance to say goodbye and go home. I arrived just in time for dinner, and thank god. I was starving.

"Mother," I started saying in the middle of the meal.

"Yes, dear?" She asked.

"How come you never told me that the ball was happening?"

There was a small silence from both my parent's sides.

"You see," My father started saying, "We thought you shouldn't be worried about it now. Anyway, tomorrow you're back to home-study until after the ball, so you will be here to practice the big dance."

I nodded. "What is the big dance?"

"Princes and princesses from all the countries that arrived dance as the big show in the start of the ball. Which reminds me. Do you have a date you want to invite?"

I remembered of Sasha saying I was her date. "I already have one," I said. "Sasha, from my class."

Both my parents nodded as if they knew the girl. "We'll send a dancing teacher to her house." We finished eating. "Now go to sleep, I need you wide awake tomorrow."

Man, it's good to home study.

The teacher's attention is to you only, you can eat and drink whenever you want, and most important- no girl next to you exchanging notes. I do miss a bit the group-breaks, because now eating by yourself in the big dining room is depressing. Well, not that I have time to think about it. I must eat and go back to study, and afterwards to the big room where the ball will be. That's where I learn dancing.

"Get up," Said the teacher. She was around fifty, but as mean as a wrestler. I got up on my feet with no hesitation. She walked around me, checking everything out. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," I answered proudly.

"Heh, still a kid, hein? Well, you are going to have a lot to practice."

_I'm not a kid_, was my thought. Instead I asked, "What are we going to practice?"

She gave me a strange look. "I know enough to dance with my eyes closed in the middle of the night. It's **you** who need practice."

"OK, I'm sorry. What will we-" The creepy look again. "I mean, what will I be learning today?"

"**In the next few days**," She corrected me again, "You will be learning how to perfectly dance waltz. You will suffer and go out from here with hurting legs and hands, but it doesn't matter. Because as the main prince, and my student, your performance needs to stand out the most."

"Don't you think it will if I screw everything up?" I laughed. She hit me in the head with a folded newspaper I have no idea where she got from.

"Of course not. Do that and I'll make sure myself you'll die from embarrassment."

Mean, crazy, old lady, but she was right. Only two days before the ball I succeeded to perfectly dance without any pain. Was it worth it? No idea. I just know I won't die from neither embarrassment nor pain.

"Mello honey, get ready. The ball is going to start in three hours!"

I didn't know I had much preparation to do, but apparently I did. Shower, drying my hair, the clothes, even the underwear. Only thing I objected was when the ladies were so sure my face will "be even brighter with a bit of makeup!"

I found myself standing in front of the mirror. My face was makeup-clear, and my hair tied in a ponytail again. The maids said as well that I look wonderful with a ponytail, when my "beautiful face structure is well seen."

There were too many people down there. I didn't see any royal person from another country, but I found Sasha just a minute before we needed to enter and dance. While we were organized in a line inside a room with a door leading to the saloon where the ball was held, all the princes and princesses arrived with their dates. Even though there were at least eight brunette boys, none was the brunette I needed.

When did I come to the point of **needing** him?

Me and Sasha were first, and behind us were the other countries, organized in a way from Germany to the USA... Well, the USA was missing.

Before being able to check if he at least showed up, I was pushed out to the big wide space, in the middle of the crowd, all eyes at us. The music started playing and my feet were naturally moving, even though both my mind and eyes were somewhere else.

_Where are you?_

Sasha pinched me gently.

"Ouuch... What?" I hissed to her.

"Look at me, not the crowd," She hissed back. Actually, what she just said sounded familiar, and one look at my dancing teacher made me understand why, so I looked at her. She really is pretty, but it's not calling my attention that much.

After the dance there was a small speech from my father, but Sasha pulled me out. We were standing in the middle of the low grass, between my house and the lake. She stood by my side, grabbing my arm like always.

"I need to get used to this place..." She looked up to the moon.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. The sky was clear from any star, and the moon didn't shine so bright.

"I'm going to live here one day, you know..."

"Huh? Why?"

She shyly laughed and got one arm down, grabbing my hand. "We are going to marry, silly..."

I got a few steps back really quick, and looked her deeply in the eye.

"What?"

"Well, it is not decided yet." She sent a hand to her hair, putting behind her ear hair strings. "But I know we will marry one day. It's fate."

I tried the best I could to not laugh at her. "Fate? You think fate has to do with this? Or with anything?"

"But of course!" She went to me and grabbed my hand again. "God sent you to study in the country school the same day I broke up with my boyfriend... It **has** to be a sign..." She placed my hand on her heart. "We will get married."

I shook her grip out of me and started walking away. "You are crazy, Sasha. I'm going."

"You remember my name! I heard you don't even remember your cook's name!" She called.

"I do! It's Stephan!" I know I was wrong. But what do I care?

I entered back to the full room and went to the punch, where a girl was quietly standing there and looking around. When she saw me she started talking to me.

"You are the German prince, aren't you?"

I nodded to her.

"You danced really well, and your partner is beautiful... Where is she, by the way?"

"Outside, needed some fresh air." And a hell lot of it.

"Oh. At least you didn't abandon yours." She sighed. I looked at her. She had black straight hair and dark eyes, but she was way prettier than Sasha.

"Where is yours?" I asked.

"He didn't even bother arriving..." She threw the half-full cup to the trash and looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Said someone. I was with my back to everything, but that guy was obviously not talking to me anyway. I continued with my pouring until the cup seemed ridiculously full.

"It's OK... I'm glad you came," Said the girl. "Thank you for keeping me company until now," She said to me. I turned my head in her direction, smiling and nodding.

"My pleasure."

I didn't find interest in discovering who was that guy. Not until he said, "Mello is a pretty good companion, isn't he?"

No one but my parents call me that. Well, my parents and one other person who felt free and close enough to me to call me that. So I turned my head, and got the floor dirty with a puddle of pink liquid that I wouldn't like anyway.

"Matt..." I said so quietly I hardly heard. He smiled at me a smile I haven't seen. It wasn't the smile of when he was a kid. How could he? He grew so much... He got taller, taller than me even, and he turned to be- can't believe I'm going to say it- handsome. His smile wasn't sincere either. Was he really glad to see me, or did he cause all those missing letters for six years on purpose?

"Well, You owe me a dance, mister," Said the girl. She talked to him as if she is his sister. Of course she isn't. She doesn't look either like Mail or Matthew, and his father wants my mother, so he won't be with another woman.

"I'm sorry, love." He bowed and took her hand, kissing it softly. Did I really just pay attention on the way he kissed her hand? On the way his lips moved when he did so? Why did he call her love? Is she-?

I couldn't ask now. They were lost between the dancing people. I just stayed in place as maids and butlers came to clean the drink I spilled. I thanked them and kept watching, hoping he'll come back, even if he didn't in the end. It was midnight when the clock stroke. Kids and teens from my country were sent home, while princes, princesses and their dates stayed in a different room. It was adult's time, and they had much more alcoholic drinks, with music that fitted them most. They could really act royal and discuss business without us annoying-kids around them the whole time.

I saw Sasha walking away frustrated after not finding me. She couldn't convince the guards she was with me since, neither she nor the guards could find me and confirm it is true. I'm glad she went home. I didn't need her here.

I took a look in the main saloon, where the big ball was before, and then in the other room, where prince-princess ball was held. Since no one interesting was there, I decided to take a walk outside. Fresh air might do well for me, too.

Yeah, because my life was full of luck lately.

When I was around ten meters away from the lake, I could see 30 meters away from me the couple. They were hand in hand, walking down beside the river. They were laughing, smiling, hugging... At first I was sure it was one of the kings and queens, who decided this quiet night would be perfect to catch up on what they couldn't share due to country problems. But one look, one small good look, and I could feel my whole world crashing down. It was because of his happiness, his smile, his laugh… The way he held her hand so firmly, as if he was afraid to let her go.

"I love you," She gently whispered in his ear. They were much closer, and the tree was hiding me. Well, I was more the one hiding behind it. But we were close enough if I could hear the whisper.

He didn't answer her. He laughed and turned to her, placing a small yet long kiss on her lips.

_Son of a bitch._

I didn't control my actions. Before noticing, I was already dragging the annoying brat back to the palace with me, while whatever-her-name-is (I wouldn't remember it anyway) was calling for his name. He called back to not come and that he'll fix it, promising to be on the same plane as she on their way back home.

"What was that?" I finally yelled, closing the big doors behind us.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me. You know exactly what I mean."

I was getting pissed at looking at his face, so I turned around and started walking away.

"Mello, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Really? Six years I haven't heard a freaking thing from you, and all you do is going dancing with some random girl and kissing her?"

"Random?" Is this the only part he'll talk about? "She is my fiancé, Mello."

I stopped in my place. "Well, thank you for letting me know." I walked again, faster than before. I could hear his footsteps just as fast as mine.

_Why won't you go?_

"Mello, stop going away. Stop and talk to me."

"Yeah, sure. Because after so much time of promised letters I never received, I'm the one who needs to stop and talk. Go tell bullshit to that girlfriend of yours, will you?"

"I'm sorry about that!"

"You can't apologize, Matt. It's too stupid."

"And why not?"

Is he really asking this?

"Let me take your happiness and shred it to pieces, together with your hopes and dreams."

"Don't be ridiculous, Mello." His voice was forced by the breath he was lacking. "I couldn't be so important to you after only two times we met, and a few letters!"

Is he serious?

"JACKASS!" I yelled, pushing the flowerpot to where he was.

"-.,.-"

I succeeded to jump over it before one of the porcelain shreds entered my shoe.

"What was that good for?" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry I'm not a cold hearted bastard like you who doesn't find any importance in someone who made me happy!"

His words were hurting me, for a different reason they hurt him. It hurt him because he thought that was the truth, but it hurt me for not being able to tell him the truth. But it's Mello, and with every step, and every word we throw to each other, he is becoming more distant. I will not allow him to become for distant from me than he already is.

"My father." I breathed heavily. "It was my father's fault."

Mello finally slowed his speed down, listening carefully to what I was saying. "What do you mean?"

"He didn't like the fact we were writing to each other, so he made sure no letter from you could reach me, nor could I send any letter out," I finally confessed.

Mello turned his head to me. His eyes were shining from both sadness and anger.

"I know your father is an asshole, Mail." His speed increased again. "But it doesn't explain that girl!"

I took a deep breath before trying to catch up with his speed again. "My father said that if he will get you and your mother, he'll kick your father out of the lands. He'll need to have another prince ruling one of the countries, so he decided to already choose a wife for me. One he'll approve."

"And why did you agree?" His voice was becoming lower. Not from walking too fast, but from tears blocking his throat.

"I didn't, Mello... There are many stuff I should do with a fiancé I agreed to that I didn't do with her."

"Like what?" His voice was louder again. I started thinking of reasons.

"Inviting her to dates I organized myself... hum... Inviting her to dinner... Sleeping with her..." It got my face blushing. "I didn't even tell her I love her."

"Why?" He seemed to be planning on entering the room that was seven doors from us.

"Because I don't."

Mello held the doorknob. Before being able to turn it, I grabbed his hand, gaining at least a few more seconds to talk.

"Leave me alone," He threatened.

"No," I replied clearly.

He tried shaking himself off, but my grip was just getting tighter.

"Let go of me, damnit!"

"I don't remember you swearing that much before."

"Because I didn't feel depressed as fuck, now did I?"

A small moment of silence. "Let go of me," He repeated more quietly.

"No," I said again.

He grimaced and was ready to pull again, when I pushed him on the wall, grabbing both of his hands. He was helpless now. I wouldn't let him escape.

"Let go, you stupidass!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you are my best friend."

"A best friend don't abandon the other for six years, asshole!"

I breathed deeply. I had to say it. I was ready.

I can't believe I'm going to say it.

"Because I love you," I admitted.


	4. Territory Marking

Mello woke up with a strange feeling. It was the same as when he got Mail's letters the first time, just increased by billion. He didn't understand much, either. One minute he was fighting with Matt, and the other he was laying on the bed, half-naked, passionately kissing him. Was it even possible to happen so fast?

The brunette was still asleep near him. Mello crossed his arms, leaning his chin on them, and looked at the guy next to him. All the disappointment and depression he felt for six years disappeared within one night that was made to close the gap that formed between them with sweat. He didn't doubt it even for one second: Mello was madly in love with him too.

"Hey," He whispered when the deep-blue color slightly appeared. Mail had to blink a few times in order to put everything in place.

"Hey," He whispered back.

Mihael looked at him smiling, not saying another word. Matt was looking back. It was his time to re-think of all that happened and feel the joy fill him.

"How are you?" He asked the blonde, gently caressing his cheek. Mello tilted his head to the hand that was on his face.

"That depends," He sweetly said.

"On what?"

"Are you going to vanish for a few years again?"

Matt laughed a bit and smiled. "I sincerely don't know..."

Was it really so hard to get at least one complete day of happiness in Mello's life?

"What do you mean?" He stayed still, not even caring about the gentle touch anymore.

"Well..." Matt leaned himself on his elbows. "My father is still controlling the mail, and I'm not allowed to fly abroad alone yet..."

Mihael looked at him. Before letting his mind understand everything completely and his tears to fall uncontrollably, he got up and wore his underwear back on. "Of course."

"What?" Matt sat on the bed.

"Why would you stay for more than a week? Why would you not simply disappear again, once I think that I got all the happiness I'll ever need in my life right by my side?" He didn't succeed to close the pants buttons with all his frustration. "Why wouldn't I make a fool out of myself again, just waiting for you to knock on my door saying you are staying this time for sure?" He gave up on closing the buttons and fell on the bed, sitting, leaning his elbows on his legs and his head between his hands. "Why would I have you all for myself?" He started crying. That was great, really. To have his stiff, emotionless image he held until now break by a few words and one obvious reality. Matt couldn't stand seeing him crying. He moved himself to Mello and hugged him from behind.

"I'm all yours," He whispered to his ear. At a normal situation, Mello would find himself once again calling out his lover's name in the heat of the moment. But now, all he wanted was to yell at him how useless that sentence was, when he might never see him again.

But wasn't Mail telling the truth?

He mentioned what he never did with that girl, but will do with a fiance he'll choose for himself. Two of those stuff they did in one night, and the other two were currently impossible.

Mello placed a hand over one of the arms that went around him. "I want you close to me."

It wouldn't make sense saying he is now, because they both wanted it now and in twenty years from now. It will be stupid to say "you will have me close to you", because the future was unknown.

Was it really too much to ask for them to peacefully live together, hand by hand?

Matt found himself crying as well.

"I love you," He said again, more to himself than to Mello.

"So much I can't stand it," the blonde said.

Seriously, fuck the world for giving them such an impossible love story.

Ada knocked on the door. "Mello, are you up?"

He lifted his head and looked around. The clock pointed 2 in the afternoon, so it's stupid to pretend he's still asleep. He thought about hiding Matt in the closet, but wouldn't that seem a tiny bit too inappropriate at the moment?

"Yes. Let me just change my clothes and I'll come down for lunch."

She agreed and walked away.

"Bon appetit," Said Mail.

"Don't make jokes. What am I going to do with you?"

They both started thinking while Mihael got dressed.

"Just... Stay here, and let's hope nothing will go wrong."

The minute Mello started going down the stairs, a maid came inside his room, seeing Matt sitting completely naked with a blanket covering his intimate part only. He smiled and waved, to which she responded by blushing and rushing out of the room.

Mello didn't notice he was eating beef until his father asked him about its taste.

"Oh, it's... It's really good."

"Do you know who cooked it?" Asked his mother.

"Steve," He said proud.

"No, he is the one who cooks breakfast for us. This time it was John."

Mello looked back down on his plate.

_We have different cooks for each meal?_

"Why is it important?" Abelard asked, cutting the meat.

"Oh, no, nothing." She waved his question away.

They spent five minutes of silence, which Mello would have loved if it lasted longer.

"I heard Matthew couldn't find his son yesterday."

Mello got choked from the water. He coughed.

"What?" _I forgot about his father!_

"Yes. Isn't it weird? As far as I know, he arrived yesterday." She looked at Mello. "Do you know where he is?"

_Come on, Mells. You haven't seen the guy in six years. It's not that strange to say it._

"Ah, yes. Of course. He slept over."

Ada opened her eyes widely, his father spat his drink out, but the blonde ate as if it was the most normal thing to say.

"Say what now?" Abelard took a napkin.

"Well, we haven't seen each other in a pretty long time. Is it alright I had a long-not-seen friend stay the night?"

His father shook his head. "No, no. It's...** reasonable**, let's say. But we all know his father won't agree much to this, and it might cost Mail pain..."

It was something that crossed Mello's mind already. But now that Matt is all grown up, one of the smartest kids in the USA (that was a news he got when they did a search for the smartest prince. A prince from france named Nate River was the smartest, then Mello, and then Matt. There was also an inside pole only in the US, where Matt was the second smartest), and as not-so-embarrassing-to-admit-now, seriously beautiful, isn't his father nicer to him? More proud of him? Even if he's not, Matt is probably much more courageous to stand against him.

"Oh, darling. I'm sure Matthew got over this thing from before, especially now that he has grown up. I heard he has a fiance, doesn't he?"

_Why does she point all of her question about him to me?_

"Yeah, his father chose her."

"Is she nice?"

_No,_ he thought._ I hate her. She is going to marry him. She is going to take him away from me._

"I suppose..."

"What about that Sasha girl?" His father asked. Mello silently thanked him for changing the subject.

"She is... OK, I can say. But crazy."

"That's weird. She seems like a nice, sweet girl. What happened?"

"Well," Mello started saying, "She is absolutely sure one day I'll marry her."

"Why wouldn't you?" His mother asked.

"Because I want to marry M-" Mihael stopped himself before saying anything else. "M-marry a... Girl I'll actually like..."

"And I understand Sasha isn't qualified like that."

_How will a crazy girl be someone I'll like?_

"Hey," His father suddenly called. "I miss the little guy. Why won't you call him down to lunch with us?"

"Yes. That will be nice. We never had a chance to really talk to him before with his father, did we? Go call him, then."

Mello nodded, and without any true will, got up and went upstairs to his room, where he found his (boy)friend lying on his back and tossing up a ball Mello never saw before.

"They are calling you downstairs."

The ball hit Matt in the face, who let a yank out and slowly sat up, rubbing on the red slowly-appearing mark. "What?"

"My parents. They want to eat lunch with you."

Mail sighed in concern and got up, stretching himself. Mello stared for just one second before saying, "I suggest you put some clothes on."

They went back down nervously. Mihael sat on his chair again, and Matt stood at the entrance of the dining room, smiling and bowing.

"Now, now. No need for that," Ada said, ordering one of the butlers to bring another plate with food for the guest, who simply nodded and sat on the chair near Mello.

"So, Mail," Abelard started the conversation. "How many years haven't you been here?"

Mihael stopped moving. It's not something he needed to be reminded, especially not after the pleasant news he just heard from Matt about maybe not seeing him again.

"Six years if I'm not wrong, sir," He responded.

_Does the question even bother him?_

"How are you planning to go back, darling?"

Matt thought for a bit, then laughed. "I have no idea, miss. I believe my father will come back here today, or send someone to search in here. Either way, I believe this is my last day here."

"Then you better enjoy it as much as possible, isn't it right, Mihael?"

The fact she used his name and not some nickname got Mello a bit stressed-out. "Yes, mom. I think so, too."

"Ooh!" Matt suddenly jumped. "Let's go to the lake! I love that place!"

Mihael wondered if Mail even knew of the possibility they are in some sort of trouble. "OK. We'll go to the lake after lunch."

Matt gave a smile that made Ada smile as well, and Mello to calm down a bit.

They finished eating and excused themselves out.

It was a sunny day with no cloud in the view, and the water was actually warm. Sitting on the edge, they both got their feet inside the water, no one saying a word. Mello at some point leaned his head on Matt's shoulder, holding his hand and closing his eyes. He took deep breaths, inhaling the sweet air and some of Mail's smell as well, wishing the moment could freeze with both of them like this.

...

"Don't say something so foolish."

Charice changed the sheets on the King and queen's bed, while the queen herself walked around the room.

"I'm telling you. Mello, as much as he can be washed up in his feelings, would never let someone who left him in the blues for six years to sleep over with no reason."

"And for that you think your son is having an affair with him? Please, honey, you are talking gibberish."

Charice was the daughter of the main butler. She and Ada met when they were both four years old, and since then became inseparable. Charice even gave up on her dream of becoming a doctor one day to be able to stay by Ada's side, and ended up serving her. Well, she was different than any maid. First for the close connection she has with one of her masters, and second because she was treated differently, with benefits and different house jobs. If it was possible, Ada would have given up on her destiny of being a queen and moved to the city so Charice could make her own dream come true. But she was a single child, with an unchangeable fate.

"Why is it impossible for them to be together?"

The black-haired maid laid the things on a chair and counted on her fingers. "One, they are both boys. Two, they can't meet, since they live in different countries. Three, the american prince has a fiance. Four, your own son is dating someone."

"Someone he doesn't like," She reminded her best-friend. "A fiance he was arranged to have. Something that can be solved with a single travel, and being gay is an obvious option."

A clear sigh was heard. "Someone he agreed on his own to date means he slightly likes her. A fiance he didn't refuse to have means he partly wants her. The travel can not occur that occasionally, and being gay is not an option for both princes whom are both only-child that needs to have a child that can inherit the kingdom."

That was a good point, as the queen realized her friend was right. She gave up on trying to prove otherwise, re-arranging her hair and looking out of the window.

"They are holding hands," She said. The maid sneaked a look to the view and saw what was happening as well.

"Is there any problem with them dating, if they really are?" She asked.

"No, its..." Ada slightly smiled. "It's actually sweet... But what if Abelard will find out, or Matthew? How will they continue dating if it's impossible for them to?"

Charice laughed, heading to the door. "You fell in love with that guy for a reason, sweetheart. And you said so yourself- Mihael doesn't let anyone who left him in depression for such a long time to be forgiven that easily. This love of them will probably disappear along time and distance. Now, don't you have a war to worry about?"

She left the room, leaving the beautiful woman on her own, seeing Matt planting a small kiss on her son's head.

_It won't disappear_, She understood. _It has been going for six years, it will go for sixty years, and it's stronger than the one I have now..._

...

"I still have your vest," Matt said, leaning his head on Mello's.

"Which one?" He asked.

"The one you gave me that day in winter."

Mihael tighten his grip on Mail's hand as he remembered of the horror and fear that passed through his body that day. Thinking about it, was it possible he was already in love with Matt back then, so young and naive?

"Oh, that one... Does it still fit you?"

The brunette laughed, tightening his grip back. "Yes. Even though now it reaches my knees and not my feet."

"So someone has grown taller."

Their laughs were stopped by the reminder that this day is not a happy one. The river's flowing water seemed much louder. So loud they almost didn't hear the sound of a car driving inside the landscape. The car's door was slammed, and they rushed to get up.

"You stupid kid." The king of united states didn't even seem to care about Mello's presence, as he pulled his child away. "Do you know how troublesome it is to have to come back here, just for some useless piece of shit like you? You are lucky I cannot abandon you. If I have to deal with a brat like you, at least show some appreciation!"

"Sir Jeevas!" He was called from the palace. Matthew looked to the side, as the queen quickly got down the entrance stairs to greet him.

"Ah, miss Keehl. Nice to see you again. Looking as pretty as ever, aren't you?" He let go of Matt's jacket to take her hand and kiss it.

"Charming as always, sir Jeevas." She smiled at him.

"Now, now. We talked about it. Call me just Matthew, really."

She talked to him, no one really knowing it was a mere distraction. As much as she found her child's relationship to be wrong- not for both being boys, but for both being princes- she loved him with all her heart, and wanted him to at least be able to say goodbye to the one chosen by his heart.

Mail got back a step as Mello ran to him, holding his hand. His nose was already red with watery eyes.

"How long will this goodbye last?" The blonde asked, holding back tears. He allows the loneliness and Matt only to see him cry.

"I don't know..." He whispered. Mello bowed his head, which was lifted by Matt, who kissed him softly on the lips.

"Please don't go," Mihael quietly begged.

"As much as I don't want to say farewell, my madame, I will need to take my child back to where he belongs."

They let go of each other with aching hearts as Matthew softly dragged the child he hated to admit he has to the car. The two boys waved for goodbye, as Matt disappeared behind the dark limo-door, and Mello behind his hair that fell to the front of his face.

_Not yet_, he commanded himself.

"Well, we now know who came to take him back." His mother said. She stroke Mello's head and got back inside the castle. Mihael followed her, on the edge of crying. Inside of his mind he was cursing the egoist king for the first time in his life.

Mello finally released the tears when he was in the shower, sitting inside the hot water.

His way of crying was rather beautiful. He didn't cry making any sound or face. He was simply looking to his reflection, tears falling down, hitting the water and making his image blurry.

He can't send letters, Matt can't come visit, and no one will allow Mello in the middle of nothing to go himself without the weird explanation. He could try calling, but

Matthew probably found a way of blocking that from Mail as well.

Mihael slid down, his feet above water and face under. It was so quiet under the water, and his tears couldn't continue to fall. The thought of suicide didn't even dare to cross his mind, because suicide meant not seeing the one he desperately needed 24/7 ever again.

_I'm thinking dramatic again..._

Mello go dressed in pajamas and went to the veranda of the second floor. The city lights were few, considering the fact it's the night after the big party, and everyone were probably asleep. Tomorrow he'll go to public school again, and he wondered what will he say to Sasha. True, he didn't care for her much, but he was still the prince that ditched her.

"Mister Keehl." Mello turned his head. Charice stood at the slide door, her black hair flying to the side as the wind. "It's getting cold. Better come inside."

He nodded. They walked together until his room. "Thanks for walking me."

She smiled. "No problem, my young lord." She was about to turn away when remembering of something. "By the way..."

"Yes?"

She gave Mihael a smile. "Next time your boyfriend comes over, make sure that no maid will see him naked..."

Mello's face got red real quick, eyes open wide. "W-What?!"

"Yeah... You are lucky I managed to make her vow not to tell that to anyone."

"O-ok... Thank you, I guess..." She bowed.

"Good night, sir Michaelis." The fact his mother knows, she hid.

"Good night..."

He entered the bed and thought a bit. It was embarrassing for the maid to see, and for Charice to know. But maybe he could trust Charice. Just a bit.

This time his german lover didn't wait in the entrance. He was relieved, but still preoccupied with what he'll have to say or do. Well, more of what **she** will do. He heard around already of how dangerous girls can be with a broken heart.

"Mihael Mello Keehl," She said from behind him.

_My middle name isn't Mello,_ he thought frustrated. Mello turned himself to her, just to have her palm meet his cheek.

One hand over the just-hit spot, he looked at her as she furiously barked at him. "What were you thinking? Why did you do that? Royal? More like royal cheater, that is. How dare you leave me outside? What, did you find a better girl? You are really stupid, Mihael. No girl is better than me. Who you left me for, huh?"

"No girl..." He silently said. She surprised him.

"Liar. What's her name? How she looks like? Tell me so I can give her a piece of my fist."

Well, Mello didn't completely lie. He did leave her, but it wasn't for another girl. Not like he thought that any girl (or boy) were better than Matt.

"No one, really. I just needed some time from your... Marriage proposal."

Her face soften as she remembered. "Oh... Right..." Quickly changing emotions, she went to him and hugged his arm as always. "We are going to be such a beautiful couple with beautiful kids!"

The thought of this almost made Mello puke. "I think for now we should try to pass high school..."

"Of course. Oh! We can be a beautiful high school graduates!"

"Just... One question."

"Yes?" They pushed themselves inside the classroom.

"Why does it have to be **together**?"

"Silly! Because we are going to live happily ever after in the big castle!"

Mihael gave up on rejecting her. She won't understand and will stay stubborn. Either way, he might end up with no choice but to choose a girl from his kingdome.  
Mello shook his head, not willing to think about that possibility.

"Anyway." She left her bag and sat on Mihael's chair. "You need to make up for what you did in the ball."

Mello looked at her. "How?"

"Take me out. Tonight."

He narrowed his eyes. "To where?"

"I don't know..." She crossed her legs. "Somewhere romantic. Just the two of us. Somewhere quiet and beautiful."

He grew impatient of her. "Like where?"

"I don't know. You are the one that ditched me, you should come up with an amazing date that will return all my love to you."

_If that's what the date will be for_, he thought, _then let's not mark it_.

"Fine." Mello agreed.

"Great. Pick me up seven here, at school? But with a fancy car. No, better, a fancy carriage!"

He sighed and nodded. "Whatever the miss wants."

She released a squeal and got up, kissing him on the cheek, the same spot she slapped him earlier, and left the room.

He was never so glad to hear about a travel before. At first because it will be until late, meaning he'll have a perfect excuse to cancel his date. But after hearing to where, his happiness could not be measured.

"Wear something nice. If this goes well, the war might end."

This was the biggest lie Mello ever heard. He didn't care, and of course didn't point it out. All he could think about now was that he'll soon see Matt, not to mention his home.

"We will be staying there for just a few hours, but it will be really important. So Mihael." She looked at him. "Don't make any mess, and more importantly, don't get mad at the king, no matter how much you want to... OK?"

Mello nodded. What she told him was weird. Really weird. It gave him a chill in the spine as his suspect grew.

"Goodbye, my queen. Have a nice travel." Charice handed her friend the bag.

"Thank you. Keep an eye on the house. Without us here, the cleaning will go easier."

She nodded and smiled. The driver knocked. "I'm sorry to disturb, but your ride is here..."

They sent their farewells and drove off to the airport, where they took a private jet all the way to USA. Landing, they got to another car that drove them all the way to the castle. There was an iron fence around the enormous building, with holes in the shape of square, and a pointy wire on the top. There were guards at the entrance. Well, there were guards in his house, too. Just that those ones seemed much stiffer, and the fence circling the castle was just too weird, too exaggerated. Something was awfully wrong. He could just sense it.

"The king's office is that way. I'll serve you tea in a minute." The maid lead them until the wide hallway, which the big door in the end was their meeting. They all nodded and thanked her, walking there and knocking on the door.

"Yes?"

"Sir Jeevas," Abelard spoke. "We are here to the meeting we planned."

After a small silence, an invitation to enter came from the inside of the room.

It was a big office, wide glass windows, blocking some of the light thanks to big heavy blue-red-white curtains. There was a dark red leather couch on the far side of the room and two blue leather armchairs near a big red oak desk. A white simple kitchen chair was added, because the original furniture did not fit for three guests in one meeting. A big white office chair was on the other side of the desk, with the redhead king on it. He had a pile of half-organized papers near him, informing he worked on that up until the moment they arrived.

"Take a sit," He said, gesturing to the three chairs. Mello, being the prince and the youngest, of course knew his place would be on the small chair. Yet what bothered him was that this room had only four sits available- not counting the couch- and it didn't seem like Matthew was planning on telling the maid that just entered with the tea stroll to bring another one. "So, I wanted to start with-"

"Is Matt coming?"

Mr. Jeevas looked at him. "Excuse me?"

Mihael cleared his throat and bowed his head down a bit. "I'm sorry, sir, but... Is your son coming to this meeting?"

At first he got a not-so understanding look. Then, the man leaned backwards in his chair. "Unfortunately, he is very busy today, and couldn't come to the meeting. I'll have him free next time."

Mello's hands were burning. He thought it was from being mad at the lame lie, or at the realization he might come out of here without seeing Matt. Only when the tea spilt he was awaken from his thoughts. The maid hasn't left yet, so it was clean in no-time.

"As I was saying-"

"Where is the bathroom?"

"Mihael!" His mother exclaimed.

Matthew laughed. "Let the boy... Miss Jessica will take you," He said, meaning the maid. She nodded, and as Mello bowed in apology, he followed her out of the room.

"Pay attention on the way, sir. I can not wait for you to finish your business, therefore, I will not be able to show you the way back."

Mello wondered how far the bathroom can be, but his legs tired out at some point in their amazing trip to the faraway bathroom.

"Thank you." He bowed again. She bowed back and went to her way.

Three steps forward and he was already lost. He didn't recognize the path. Pictures he never saw before and flowers he never even knew existed. The rug on the floor was now a burning red instead of the calm blue. He couldn't see anywhere around him something familiar.

Then he heard it.

It was the sound of a violin. It hit the notes very well, and as Mello was a violin fan himself, he could recognize it wasn't one of the new electronic models. It was an old one, probably from maybe even sixty years ago. Something so old and rusty should be making horrible sounds. He just guessed that the person playing it was skilled enough to use it right. Why didn't his parents let him play any musical instrument? He had no idea, and didn't quite think about it either, up until now. He could be having his trapped feelings out as music, without anyone knowing the real meaning of it. A diary disguised as musical sheets.

He followed the sound. Feeling a bit like the musical version of "Alice in Wonderland", Mello found the door that led to his magical place. The door was just a crack open.

He softly pushed it, making the gap bigger. His blue eye looking around the room, he finally found the musician.

With his cream vest on him, reaching until his knees, and white-framed orange goggles Mihael never knew he owned, Matt had the old violin- sixty years old exactly- leaning on his right shoulder, left hand holding the bow. The teacher seemed enchanted himself, and Mail's concentration indicated he was in his own world, far away from here. Mello stared, only thing stopping him from entering the room and glumping the guy was the fact it will make the music stop playing. Mello recognized it. Partly, anyway. It was a mix of many songs, together with some of the brunette's own creation. No matter what that test said- He definitely was a music genius.

About to enter the room, he was suddenly called.

"Mihael."

He fastly looked to the side. "Mom?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm-"

"It doesn't matter." She waved his excuse away. Ada signaled for him to follow her. "I figured you got lost. Come, I'll take you back. We have important things to do."

He followed her, just to notice no music was playing. No one came out of the room, either, so they weren't interrupted by an outside conversation. And he rather think Mail didn't hear him or his mother than that maybe he did, just didn't find it so urgent to check.

"I see you found the little guy," the american king joked as they got back in the room. Ada joined the joke, and Mello apologised.

The blonde didn't pay much attention to the conversation. It took around three hours, and seemed to be repeating itself. Matthew saying Ada is better off with him, Ada saying he should drop the war because it will lead to nothing but disaster, Abelard pointing out his army is bigger and stronger than the american one, somehow Matthew wondering off to the description of the wedding they'll have, the queen saying she already had the one she wanted, and the german king pointing in the description of all the mistakes and what his wife doesn't like, just to show he knows more about her between the two of them.

Matthew then informed them that if this war continues, he will use the army's "secret weapon". But it can be prevented, of course. Just Ada to stop dating Abelard and coming to him. He also started saying all the bad stuff about the guy across the table, and only glorying himself.

Germany's king got up furious and aggressively said they are leaving, not allowing Matthew to finish his list.

"I knew no good will come out of this meeting," He said, storming out of the castle. They walked to the limo that waited for them. Just before entering, Mello was called. Not like he forgot something or someone forgot to tell him something. Desperate call, as if it depended on that person' life.

"Mello!" He was called again. He turned his head. At first, he didn't see anything. But somewhere, at the spot where the iron fence seemed to be a silver wall, he could see a glimpse of brunette hair and yellow, framed with white. He didn't ask for permission, nor informed anyone, asking to wait, nothing. He jumped off the car and ran to that place.

Matt had each finger passing through a different hole in the fence. He smiled at Mello the minute he arrived, getting his own fingers on the same holes as Matt's.

"Ma-"

"I don't have time. I'm not quite allowed to see you. Anyway, there is something I need to tell you." Mello kept quiet, indicating the brunette to continue talking. "I just heard my father say he is planning a big war at you. Not the one until now, a few bombs a month. A** real** one, with soldiers invading your country and aircrafts and battle planes and..." Matt inhaled. "We are apparently the only country with atomic bombs. He said that anyone who will get involved besides your country will be erased." Mihael tried understanding. It was too much for him in less than a minute. "Tell your father."

Mello nodded. "Of course."

"And promise- No, don't promise.** Vow** to me, you will save yourself. You won't die, OK?"

Mello nodded again. "I vow," He said. To close these words, he leaned forward, face pressing against the fence, just like Matt's, and kissed him softly.

"Mihael, we are going," His father reminded him. Not having any courage to, he finally got farther from Matt, still looking at him. Mail moved his lips, saying something silently. Mello read his lips.

_**I love you.**_

Mihael smiled and walked away. From the vehicle, he could clearly see the spot where hi was standing. But from this place and angle, Matt was hidden. No one could see what went on between them there.

The flight away from there seemed shorter, maybe because Mello wasn't anticipating something.

The minute they arrived, Mihael followed his father all the way to the office.

"What is it, Mello?" He asked him. Mello closed the door and sat down, explaining everything, the situation, and even sharing his own opinion- something he never dared doing in the fear of his father thinking he has bad choices.

"Thank you."

Mello nodded and got up to his room. He slept until midnight, woken up by the sound of the grating alarms. Everyone rushed to the safe rooms, half a minute later having the explosion occur. He wondered to himself what place was bombed.

He couldn't go back to sleep. It really was the first time in six years that a place so near the castle was the target.

...

The first rays of sun invaded his room and hit his face, making him wake up after only half an hour of sleep. He groaned and slowly got up, hand holding his spinning head. He hated sleeping bad, since it always gave him headaches.

Mihael slowly got down the stairs when he was ready and entered the car. The ride made his head spin even more, but he kept shut until arriving school. Even until arriving class, where he found Sasha sitting in her place, head down and hair falling forward.

"Hey," He said quietly, remembering of the date that was supposed to happen yesterday. She didn't answer him, so he got closer and touched her shoulder. "Sasha?"  
She shook his hand off her shoulder and got up, walking away. Mello followed her all the way up the roof. She almost ran to the ledge and leaned on it, Mello hearing her sobbing.

"Sasha, I'm..." He slowly got closer. "I'm sorry for ditching yesterday, but I had-"

"Shut up," She commanded, taking deep breaths and releasing small sounds. He got paralyzed in his place. "If there is something I should do more than anything is thank you."

Mihael didn't understand. "What? Why?"

"Yesterday." She stopped to breathe and cry again. "Yesterday. I was waiting for you here until midnight. It's around one hour by foot to go to my house... I live near your castle. The bomb fell in my village..."

She kept quiet. Mello finally got to know where it fell, but he was amazed that she lives in the country. He thought she lived in the big city, in a big mansion, one of the rich families... She didn't seem like she'd ever come from a poor family or anything like that.

"I'm really sorry to hear that..."

She turned herself to his direction, shaking her head. "It's worst... The rocket fell in the fields... There isn't any real damage to the houses or people, but the few people who were doing the final harvest... And..." She started crying again, throwing herself on Mello, who first hesitated, but in the end hugged her. "My father was in the field... My father is dead, Mihael!"

His heart felt heavy as he patted her head. She sobbed silently, crying more and more.

"Hey." He lifted her head by her chin. She looked at him with shiny eyes. "I don't know how it is to lose a parent, but... Whatever you need I'm here, OK?"

She looked down. Just before Mello thought he didn't succeed to cheer her up even a tiny bit, she stood on her tiptoes and got closer, getting chin-to-chin, forehead-to-forehead, and lip-on-lip. Hardly a second passed as she was pushed backwards. Mihael looked at her, grimacing. She looked at him confused.

"Look, I understand that you just had a tragedy, but it gives you no right to take advantage of this situation and the fact I pity you."

She stood shyly. "I-I'm... I'm sorry... I guess I didn't think... But, we are a couple! You should be accepting this and supporting me and-"

"Stop."

She looked at him in question.

"Stop with this talk of me being your boyfriend. We are not together and we never will be, OK? I don't think of you that way, and all you want is to be a queen anyway, right?" He couldn't stand it anymore, With every second he spent with her, he felt like he was betraying Matt. It was a really dumb thing to think, giving the fact he wasn't doing anything. Yet he couldn't ignore it, and if he can't stop feeling he is cheating, he'll stop being with the reason for that feeling.  
She didn't have any answer. He chuckled and walked away. When he got home, he brushed his teeth and washed his mouth for at least half an hour, rubbing on his lips even with soap.

He sat on his bed, reading one of the old, crippled letters. Closing the drawer, he suddenly heard tapping on his window, but ignored it.

**Tap.**

He got his jacket off.

**Tap.**

Unbuttoned his pants.

**Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap.**

"The hell?!" He went to the window and looked down. For a second he couldn't see anything, but then as the light from the inside illuminated outside, he could see the figure. A guy in red-black striped shirt and the now-shorter vest. He had leather gloves that almost reached his elbows, white-framed orange goggles, sitting on his head, and boots, high until just below the knee.

"Matt?" He called down after opening the window and leaning forward. Matt smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you later. Are you coming?"

Mello thought for a moment. "Yes," He said. "But I need to do something before."

The blonde took his jacket and got down one floor. He walked in the wide corridor, between many doors that lead to different rooms. At this floor, most of them were stored with old furniture his ancestor left behind. He arrived to any other regular brown door, with golden-colored doorknob. The only thing different from all the others was the golden signature written on the bottom of the door, together with a dedication. It was from king Gabriel the fifth to his daughter, Ada.

Knocking on it, her voice softly said for the whoever person it is to enter.

"Mom, I..." He opened the door slowly. She lifted her head and took her reading glasses off.

"Yes?"

"I need... To tell you something..."

She released a small, innocent laugh. "He's here, isn't he?"

Mello looked at her. "What? How-"

"Please, honey. It's clear to me you are together..." She got up, walking to him and caressing his head. "Run away with him."

"I'll be back, I promise!"

She kissed his head. "Don't, Mihael... It's better this way..."

"But the kingdome..."

Once again she laughed. "I'll just get pregnant again. But my love, you need to promise me something." She lifted his head in her hands. He looked at her with big shiny eyes as she spoke gently. "Don't die... As long as I know you are safe, alive and breathing, somewhere happy, I'm happy."

He nodded and gave her a big hug. "Thank you..."

She let him go. Just before getting out of the office door, he turned his head to her.

"I love you, mom. You and dad. Please don't forget that."

She smiled. "Never."

"-.,.-"

I was on the private jet, looking down at the dark ocean beneath me. How did I end up traveling to Germany? Simple.

I heard Mello and his mom. Before they left, I had to check for myself. Somehow, my father heard that I told him everything. So, what does an egoist, idiotic king do when his strategy is known to the enemy? Change it? False. Make it happen earlier. But after sixteen years with him, I've learned myself. Just a bit of eavesdropping, and I find myself on a flight to the enemy, with my childhood best friend.

**"You never loved me as much as I loved you, did you?" She asked, not sounding hurt.**

**"I'm sorry..." I whispered. She caught me before I went to the road, where the plane was all ready to settle.**

**"It's ok. It's not like I can control your feelings." Now. Now is when I understood she wasn't OK. It's the first time she lied to me, isn't it?**

**"I'll make it up to you, Rebecca. I swear." This was a lie told by me. But she is smart, and I doubt she hasn't realized it is one. After this conversation, I'm going to run away with Mello.**

**"Nah. I'll probably find someone better." And then, she stuck her tongue out, just like when we were four and I took the doll she wanted to play with. She'd always say she'll find a better doll, stick her tongue out at me and start looking for one.**

**I smiled and gave her a sincere hug. "You can survive. My father won't like you as a dead body."**

"We are here, Matt," Kyle said. He opened the door for me. "Just walk straight and you'll arrive to the castle."

I thanked him. He nodded and I got out.

Straight. I need to walk straight. Straight, into those woods with bears...

I took a deep breath and walked inside.

It took me around half an hour max, and the result was promising. Not only I was with the castle, wide and big infront of me, but Mello's room was right in front of my eyes, a few floor up.

Knowing I couldn't knock on the door nor climb up the window, I started looking around.

Well, why not going old style?

I took a pebble and threw it, hitting the window successfully. Yet, I got no response. I took another one and threw it, too. It also hit, right on the glass, the tap sound

being heard all the way here. I'm sure it's the window. Not to mention the blonde head that sometimes appear.

_Did he become deaf_? I thought for myself as a joke. I took a handful of little rocks and threw it. Most of them hit. Just enough, because Mihael finally opened the window and looked down.

"Matt?" He called down after opening the window and leaning forward. I smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you later. Are you coming?"

Mello thought for a moment. "Yes," He said. "But I need to do something first."

Before getting my nod he disappeared. I stayed in the dark, tightening the jacket. Steam came out of my mouth and nose as I breathed out. Luckily, I got dressed just right.

I was already counting the stars, even though I'm sure I counted the same ones a few times, when I heard the big heavy door open and close. It was clear which figure came walking towards me. Walking? No... Definitely not... He was...

I almost fell back as he leaped on me, hands around my neck firmly. I held him too, standing a bit, laughing stupid laugh and waiting, because what we'll need to do won't give us many moments on our own like this.


	5. Negotiation

"Ada." The king entered the room, just to find his wife sitting next to the oak desk, calmly writing what seemed to be a letter to her mother. She raised her head to him.

"Yes?"

"Mello... I... He..." Abelard got lost in her eyes. They always reminded him of the water in his village- the one he didn't dream of leaving until meeting her.

"She formed her lips into a sweet smile. "I know."

"With ehh..."

She nodded.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"I'm not worried. He's our son after all." The queen giggled. Well, he could have said goodbye."

"But he did. To me, anyway. And he says he loves us a lot."

The king crossed his arms. "Well, at least he's safe."

To that, Ada played with the pen in her hand.

"He is safe, isn't he?"

The woman took her glasses off. "I don't know where he went to. Either way, the castle is in the middle of the country. It will take him days or even weeks to arrive to the border, which I guess is his destination. The chances he'll make it there with no bombing or before the soldiers' invasion from the US army starts are really..." She herself couldn't stand to say that last word.

"I understand... We can just pray and fight then, right?" He smiled, but Ada shook her head.

"I don't think god can help us now."

_**"-.,.-"**_

"There, what about there?"

"It's a minefield, sir."

"Here?"

"Blocked by the enemy's army."

"And there?"

"Too far from our target, our actions will be done too late."

"Damn it!"

Abelard sent his fists strongly downwards, hitting the table.

"Go by air, then. Or ocean."

"USA has machines that locates flying or sailing objects from the enemy and shoots them down."

The king sighed and looked carefully on the map. Every option until now was rejected.

"Underground."

"Excuse me?"

The blonde man got up and went to a bookcase, getting a book with the title of "America's wars throughout history" and back to the general. He opened the book, starting to browse its pages.

"Here. Year 2139, Belgium took over United States. When residents could not go out anymore, the army powerless and the government shutdown, there was a plan of digging underground tunnels." He skipped forward a bit. "It seems like the tunnels were forgotten, since they were never destroyed nor filled again. They are a connection from the borders until the white house."

"There's probably security there, too, sir."

"Yes, but didn't you hear? It's forgotten. Or Matthew didn't remember of it so there will be no guards, or he thinks we don't know of it, so the security will be weak."

The army general thought about it for a while. You're right, even I had forgotten about it. Great job."

The king smiled wide, like a little kid that was just praised.

"Now, we need a plan."

Everyone gathered around the table, moving plastic soldiers, ships and planes across the map.

**_"-.,.-"_**

A knock on the front door. The castle was practically empty, lucky for the one knocking that the queen just passed by.

"Yes?" She asked as she opened the door. In front of her stood a young man, maybe only two years older from her son, pilot goggles on his head and a hat between his hands. It was freezing outside, the man, not dressed properly for a weather like this, was shaking. So much, infact, that he couldn't even answer.

"Come on, I'll bring you tea."

The guy nodded and stepped inside.

_**"-.,.-"**_

"My king, we started the invasion..."

"Good, good."

The redhead king watched the soldiers' monitor. They reached Germany's borders, going in further and deeper with each second. He was aiming at the castle. The way was long, he was well aware of it. But his plan could not fail when he reaches his target. His plan was too simple to fail. It's a shame, thought, that his young war general disappeared, He will not see his plan succeed.

Ruin the castle.

Kill the king.

Get the queen.

Win the war.

_**"-.,.-"**_

"it's Jasmin, I hope you like it." Ada gave him the tea. He took it with both hands and nodded. Even if the drink was too hot, he sipped it right away, warming the inside of his mouth, down his throat and across all of his body.

"Thank you, mam."

"Would you like to tell me what are you here for?"

The man nodded. "Yes." He put the cup away. "Your majesty, I fear great danger is upon you."

The queen was amazed by his way of talking. "What do you mean?"

"Matthew, the king of United States, plans on bombing or invading your castle. It can result in your husband's death, and maybe even your child's, even though he escaped and is far from the location.

Shocked, she asked him, "How do you know about my son? How do you know about **everything**?"

"I'm sorry, your majesty. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is... Well, let's keep it as A. I'm Matt's friend, I brought him here, I know all that's going on between them, and I hope it won't change your mind about me, but..." He cleared his throat, hesitating at first. "I'm USA's war general, until recently anyway, and I'm the one that planned the invasion."

_**"-.,.-"**_

Mello tighten on the piece of cloth.

"You're OK, Matt. You'll be fine. Don't worry, Breath." He gave those useless advices as if they would really help the guy bleeding next to him.

**_"-.,.-"_**

Abelard stared at his woman all across the table, far away and distant, both place and mind.

"Ada," He called to her. She suddenly opened her eyes widely and looked at him, obviously awaken from a thought.

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course... Why wouldn't it?"

"Never mind... Why won't you come closer?"

The queen nodded and moved her stuff next to him. After sitting besides him, they fell into silence again. One of the things that made them go so well together, is that even without words they could understand each other. She did not need to say or sound like she was disturbed by something, as the silence spoke better for her than words.

"Are you sure everything is alright, dear?"

She slightly nodded again, this time slower. Did she really understand the question? Did she even listen?

"How is your strategy going?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Pretty good, actually. Soon, we'll be attacking."

Ada smiled. "That's great, honey."

"It is. But it's really tiring... Your father is lucky for having ruled in the period of the quiet days, you know?"

She laughed. "I have a reward for you, if you want," She seductively smiled. Getting up and leaving a half-eaten meal behind, she got out of the dining room. From it's entrance she signed Abelard to follow her.

Ada lured the king into the room. As she closed the big heavy door, she slipped her hand down his chest, opening his pants and whispering in his ear. He smiled, grinning and unzipping her dress.

"I see."

_**"-.,.-"**_

"I've been thinking about your offer," She said to the young man.

A sat straight, but he was playing with his hands, obviously nervous.

"And?" He asked impatiently. After a week and a half, he stopped being the polite-self. Of course, he wasn't rude or anything, just didn't act anymore as if the german royal family were some sort of gods.

"I accept."

His smiled a wide smile. "That's great, my queen! So, should you be making you backpacks? Saying any last words to anyone? Bringing someone along?"

"No, I'll go with empty hands. I'm going to say my goodbyes to Abelard the minute we take off." Then she stopped a bit to think. "I do have a passenger I'd like to come with us, though."

He spoke rapidly. "Of course, mam. I'll go prepare the helicopter. Thank you so much." Not that he understood why he had to thank her, but he simply did. Quickly, he got up and walked away before she had a chance to change her mind.

She sighed and got up, walking to the kitchen, where Charice was preparing dinner.

"Charice," She called. Her friend looked at her.

"Ada. Hey, you are not allowed to see what's for dinner, it's a surprise!" She laughed.

"This will be the last dinner you'll be preparing here, Char..."

"What do you mean?" She asked her.

"Well, as you know, that guy is from the US, he came with a plan and... An offer..."

"Wait, so you're...?"

"Yes... It feels strange, I have to admit... Sixteen years I haven't had this feeling in my stomach..." The queen put two hands over her belly, stroking it a bit, even if it didn't grow or anything.

"And... Why does this make me cook my last dinner here?" The maid asked.

"Because, tonight I'm going away, and you are coming with me."

"Ada, dear, it has only been half a month since that guy came... Are you sure?"

"Charice, the longer I wait, the worse it will become for this country, my husband, and my child. I do not care risking it if it means keeping them safe."

"OK, fine, I understand. I don't quite accept, but I do understand. So, have you said your goodbyes yet?"

"No, I haven't... I will after dinner... Speaking of which, what is it? Now you made me curious."

"Nuh-uh, away! You'll see in ten minutes..."

They both laughed and the queen walked away. Before getting out, she turned her head to her friend. "Thank you for coming..."

"Anytime. That's what I'm here for, isn't it?" She laughed again. "Call Abelard, the food is ready."

The queen called her husband. He came down and sat down. This time, she sat by his side automatically instead of far away.  
"Why did I win the pleasure of having you close to me?"

He obviously meant it as a joke, but it was the best opportunity to talk about it.

"I'm leaving."

He choked on the wine. "What?"

"I... Talked with you about it..."

"Yes, true, but I didn't expect it to happen so soon..."

"Do you mean I should wait? Abelard, I talked with you about it! I cannot delay this any longer!"

He smiled. "No, no. If it was up to me, you'd never leave... But what I'm saying is, you aren't even sure you really are pregnant... And what if we can make a better deal, that does not involve you leaving?"

She bowed her head. "If this option will ever come, I'll be back. But for now, it's the best and only option... Plus, I know the feeling of having a baby inside you... You don't need to worry. He loves me, at least think he does, so he'll let me keep the baby. But he doesn't want a child which is not his, so he'll allow me to bring it to you to rule over Germany... He doesn't want to do that anyway, does he? He doesn't want to rule the country, but to take it's treasure..."

"My love, I trust you with all you choose... Just don't make a choice you'll regret forward, OK? Not one with no repair, anyway..."

She sighed. _This is a choice I have to take, forever regret, never change.._.

"Your majesty, the ride is ready." A interrupted. She looked at him, not wanting at all to follow him to her doom.

"Okay, thank you."

He nodded. "I'll be waiting in the helicopter landing area... Excuse me." He walked away.

"This is how we part away, then..."

"Yes, it is." Abelard smiled. He got up and reached a hand towards her. "I'll walk you outside..."

She accepted his hand and called Charice, who followed them out to the place they needed to go.

"Goodbye, dear..." She slightly whispered.

He gave her another smile. Not the happy one, not the one she fell in love with. A sad one. One she never saw before. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Goodbye, my queen," He said, just like after their first date together.

"Ada, mam, I'm sorry to disturb, but we need to take off..."

"Maybe we'll keep contact at some point." She falsely promised him.

Both women climbed up. As the helicopter took off, she waved to the man on the ground until becoming too distant to see if he was waving back.

"I'm pretty excited, you know?" Ada smiled.

"You're a really brave and strong woman for doing this." Charice complemented her.

"I just did what was for best..."

"It won't be easy..."

The queen shook her head. "No, but it will be worth it."

She knew that by her suffering, she'll be promising the safety of many other people, between them her son and husband.

Husband?

Definitely no.

One less soul to save.

That's what happens when you see the castle, with that guy she loves so much and was willing to sacrifice herself for, blowing up in a orange-yellow colour, mixed with the grey of dirt and smoke.

Ada sat shocked, eyes open wide, terrified, to the view of the explosion.

She, she was saved in time. But what about Abelard, whose name she desperately screamed while hitting on the window.

"Ada, stop, stop!" Charice took both her friend's hands. The woman was crying. After all, her father was still there. But there was nothing she could do about it, especially not now, and she knew it. She and the queen knew it.

And that truth was what was so hard for them.

* * *

_**In a delay of two months... I'm so sorry guys! I'm also really sorry I kept doing the break mark ("-.,.-"), but this chapter really wasn't flowing with me, so... But I hope you liked it! Did the snap of what's happening to Matt and Mello got you curious? I hope it did ˆ_ˆ  
Hope I'll make it in time for my deadline next time!**_


	6. Ambush

Matt was the first to let go.

"We should be going."

Mello slowly let go too

and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, we should..."

They stood still for a few seconds. Everything seemed so silent, silence disturbed Mello, and he did not want to stay in it for long.

"Do you have a plan where we are going?" He asked. The brunette's face turned red.

"No, I hoped you would think of something..." Matt admitted.

"Fair enough," Mello gave in. "Give me a minute."

They stood still again, hand in hand, one in front of the other, as Mello looked to the floor and made faces. First was his calm, thinking face, then a slight smile; a frown; a pout; a sour face; a silent swear. He then proceeded to turn his head to the side, raised an eyebrow and bit his lower lip. His light-blue eyes widened together with his smile. "I know."

Matt straightened his posture in response, indicating he is listening closely.

"Well, I know the port is behind the castle. We can go there and then sail somewhere, away from here."

The brunette nodded. "That sounds like a great plan. But... I didn't see any port last time I visited here, so... I assume it's farther than just walking around your house, isn't it?"

Mello chuckled. "Yeah, it is... Don't worry, we'll make it," He said and started walking, Matt following him.

"Should we take the yellow stone path to reach where we want?" Matt asked.

"The what...? Never mind... We just need to pass through a forest..."

"Wizard of Oz? Don't you know classics? This book and movie are famous for almost five hundred years now... Wait, forest?" The blonde nodded. "With... Bears and trees and creatures and, well, bears?" Another nod.

"Don't tell me you are afraid." Mello looked at him in disbelief.

"Ha... Ha... Me, afraid? Are you crazy? Let's just... Let's just do it and get it over with."

Mello stopped in front of the wall of trees and searched in his pocket for something.

"Dammit!" He snapped at the pocket.

"Everything alright?" Matt asked out of concern.

"I forgot the damn flashlight..."

"Go take it, then." The brunette tilted his head to the castle direction.

"No, not there... In school... Arg, I knew I should have looked when I heard something drop!"

Matt tried calming him. "You have something else to take, don't you?"

Mello shook his head. "My family was never a flashlight fan... Don't ask me freaking why, they just weren't."

"Leave it, then. We'll get used to the dark in no time... Now come, I think we should move already."

The chocoholic finally gave in. "Fine..."

They walked again, Mello in the front, dragging Matt who was always checking around for animals- or in that case, an animal- until they faintly heard the church in the middle of town ring midnight. By this point they were sweating and breathing heavily, hands already resting by the side of their bodies instead of one inside the other.

"Let's, you know, stop for a bit?" Matt begged. Mello nodded and slowly sat down, afraid to hurt any other bone on his body. Matt fell down like a potato sack.

They sat under the big Scotch Pine tree, panting. The night was still young, as people would say, and they shouldn't go too deep in the woods in such a dark night. Not that where they were right now they were safe from wild animals, just safer.

"We might be eaten," Mello informed. Matt let it come in from one ear and out from the other. He got up, stretched an arm out to the blonde.

"I believe I owe you a dance."

Mihael looked at him. No matter how ridiculous this was, he couldn't reject, and ended up being pulled on his feet.

So they danced.

There was no bird making a sound; dry leaves under their steps not breaking loudly; no crickets singing love songs.

They danced together, in a world of their own, cheek to cheek, like the reality they both lived in was not a tragic. Like there was only one reality: Them dancing calmly, only two of them in the whole universe.

"We'll just settle here for the night," Matt said, stopping to swing around. As Mello was about to sigh, he remembered of something.

"My treehouse."

"What?" Mail asked cluelessly.

"Yeah... When I was eight I had a treehouse here in the forest. If I'm not wrong, we aren't that far away from it."

"And since it's a treehouse, it will be high from the ground, with no bear danger, right?" Matt asked, worried a bit.

"Yes. Maybe a few bugs and birds, but you know..."

"I'll survive sleeping with the ants better than with the bears. Now." He took a hold of Mello's hand. "Lead me to safety!"

Mihael laughed and started walking. "What is this thing of you with bears?"

Matt shrugged. "Nothing."

"The wood should be in great shape." The blonde ducked to avoid a branch which Mail walked right into, what made him release a weird 'pfft' sound. "I begged my father for a normal treehouse, like the ones in TV, but he did some stuff on his own."

They kept quiet until arriving. Mello climbed first, trying to turn the handle and open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Freaking shit," He murmured and hit with his fist on the door.

"Let me try," Matt suggested. They traded places with a complicated (and not really comfortable) movement. The brunette took out of his vest pocket a paper clip, pulling it with his teeth and breaking it in two. He used his teeth again to straighten both halfs of the paper one hand holding onto the ladder to not fall, he managed to open the lock. Spinning the handle, he opened the door and climbed up into the house. "Come," he called down to Mello.

Mihael, surprised, climbed after him and also entered, closing the door and being amazed.

"That was awesome."

"Yeah, I know. It's because I'm awesome like that." Matt smiled.

The blonde tried getting up or sitting straight, but his head banged on the roof halfway through. "Damn it's small in here!"

"Ah, yeah..." Matt grimaced as he rubbed his back. He fell flat on the floor. "It might not be very high, but at least it's long."

Mello leaned on his elbow. "Yes, it is... Oh well..." He turned around, back facing Matt's legs, who accidently kicked him.

"Sorry," Matt whispered. He continued on trying to fit in a bit more before finally stopping, arm around the german prince, keeping him close. "Good night."

"Good night," Mello quietly said. He closed his eyes and found a certain comfort even on the hard, wooden floor.

_**"-.,.-"**_

Matt was shaken from his sleep. Mello besides him had a nervous expression on his face.

"Five more minutes," the brunette said and turned around, just to be spun back again.

"No. We are leaving, now."

The brunette tried not falling off as he went back down. "What's the rush for, Mello?" But he didn't answer. He just walked forward faster. "Mello?" Matt called louder. Again, no answer. "Mells!" He grabbed the German's wrist, stopping him from walking and turning him to his direction. Mello breathed out.

"What?"

"What I ask!" He snapped at him. Mello opened his eyes in shock but then took a deep breath.

"Sorry, it's just that... I saw soldiers. German soldiers, so it's fine, but... It's not good..."

Matt looked up. "So that's what it's about..." He went to Mello and gave him the nicest smile he could. "Trust me, everything is going to be fine, ok? I'll protect you." Mello was about to protest when Matt added, "I'll protect both of us."

Mihael lift his eyebrows in worry. "You cannot be sure of that..."

"Of course I can," Matt said and took a hold of Mello's hand. "In order to protect you I need to be protected myself, don't I?" He laughed. Mello couldn't help but smile.

"Right."

"Great. So, now, where do we need to go?"

The blonde looked around. "There," he said, pointing to the direction the soldiers went to.

"Come, then." Mail pulled him a bit then walked one next to another, hand in hand inside of his vest. The air was so chill that steam came out of their noses. Matt's lips turned to a color between purple and blue, which reminded Mello of when Matt got that vest, which brought him back all the way to the first day they met.

"What are you smiling for?" The brunette asked.

"Oh?" Mello lift his gaze like one that was just awoken from a dream. "Oh, no, nothing... Sorry."

Matt chuckled. "You have nothing to apologize for, stupid."

They continued walking slowly. Not good, giving to the fact they were both freezing and in a hurry. But Mello kept looking again and again to the pair of the other's lips. He tried recalling what he did last time they became like that. He...

He definitely felt his face heat up as he remembered.

"Matt," he said in a really low voice.

"Yes?" The brunette asked without looking to his direction.

"Can you.. Hm.. Stop a second?"

The guy did as he was asked. Mello stood in front of him without moving. He kept looking to the ground nervously.

"What is it, Mello? You stopped me just to be nervous?" Matt joked. Mello gave him a grumpy stare. "Kidding, kidding..."

Still nothing.

"Mello, we should get going. If you just called me, I don't know, because you wanted to, can we just finish it he-" He was stopped mid-sentence with the blonde leaning forward and kissing him a childish kiss, lip-on-lip, just like back then, nothing more. Matt smiled. "Nice," He said and deepened the kiss.

"Hmm.. Hmm!" He slapped Matt's chest until being able to talk. "Didn't you say we needed to go somewhere?"

"It can wait," Matt smiled a kinky smile at him and leaned to Mello again, but the blonde's hands were up in front of their faces.

"No, it cannot. **This**can wait, though."

Matt sighed. "Yeah, yeah..." He let go of Mello and held his hand again, walking to the same direction as before.

At some point, Mello started humming.

"mmhm mhm mhhm mm-mhm, mmhm mhm mmhm mmmhh..."

"Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream..." Mail said more to himself than to the blonde.

"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream... Merrily merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream..." Mello restarted.

"Propel, Propel, Propel your craft, placidly down the liquid solution... Ecstatically, ecstatically, ecstatically, ecstatically, existence is but an illusion."

Mello stared.

"What?"

"What is that version?"

Matt shrugged. "I remember it from when I was younger..."

"Fine then. Zeile, zeile zeile irh boot , Sanft den strom hinab... Lustig, lustig, lustig, lustig, leben ist nur ein traum."

"German?"

"Yep."

"Thought so..."

After less then five second they started singing loudly together, at some point moving to "Mary had a little goat" and "twinkle twinkle little star".

They arrived to somewhere that looked like a small village. A few unsuccessful or abandoned stores here and there, house that threaten to collapse on you. The streets seemed really empty, though. And for the hour, ten in the morning by Matt's clock, it was supposed to have at least one living person walking around here.

And they soon found out why.

"Twinkle twinkle little star, oh I wonder what you are!"

Or the boys had really bad singing vocals, or the guy really hated the song. Either way, both of them didn't find it right to start shooting at them.

"Shit!" Matt pushed Mello harshly inside a store, breaking the door down and falling on the floor. Both quickly hid behind the counter.

"Are you alright?" Mello asked worried.

"Yeah, you?" The blonde nodded. "Great."

Matt peeked a look. Soldiers hidden in the forest sides were doing an ambush on this part?_ What for_?

"Mello, I need you to do something."

The blonde looked at him in question. Matt grabbed from behind him a towel. "I need you to not look."

Mihael wanted to protest, but if Matt hid something from him, it's for his own good. He nodded and closed his eyes. Matt went from behind him and put the towel around his eyes, tying it strongly from behind.

"It doesn't matter what you hear, you aren't taking it off, unless I tell you to run away. Then you only take it off in order to see a place to run away to. Not to me, not to anyone. OK?"

Mello opened his eyes in shock. He couldn't see anything, which just added to his fear.

In order to protect you I need to protect myself, right?

"OK," Mello whispered. He always did when all he saw was dark.

Matt nodded, not that anyone could see, and gut out his boot a pistol. It was a regular looking pistol, used like the cheapest and crappiest one, but something inside was in the bullets it contained was different, too. He wore on the goggles, pressed a small button on the edge of it and let it scan a code bar off the pistol.

**Loading 76%...**

Soldiers start lifting their head higher as the people they shot at have not gotten out.

**Loading 84%...**

A soldier who seemed older from the rest ordered them with a simple gesture of his finger to get up and slowly walk in the store.

**Loading 97%...**

That soldier told everyone to wait while he scanned the store. He leaned on the door frame, putting something on it.

Too late to start figuring out what it was now.

The scan was complete, calculation, aiming angle, bullets, weight, how much punches it will take to knock someone off... All of that appeared on Matt's little orange lens. He quickly found the aiming position, that changes as quick as the position of the man and the gun together, and aimed. Briefly a second and he shot, bullet hitting right on the left side of the soldier's body, who first look on the hole and fell face-down.

"What was that?!" Mello yelled. Matt noticed something more than just panic because of the shooting in Mello's voice.

Soldiers quickly got up from their positions and went to the shop in groups.

"Mello, I need you to keep calm. Tell me, are you afraid of the dark?"

**"-.,.-"**

**It all started one summer vacation, when Mihael's parents went to Belgium for a little time-off. Mello stayed at home together with his grandpa from his father's side. They spent countless time together even before, and Mello couldn't help but cheer and jump on him whenever he came over. But something changed. The blonde was nothing over nine, yet something in him seemed different. Something in him made his grandfather's opinion about him change.**

**As Mello was up in his room playing with dinosaurs, his grandpa came up and knocked on his door.**

**"Yeahh?" He asked, not focusing. The old man came inside the room.**

**"Mello, want to play with me?"**

**Mihael's game of dinosaurs destroying a city seemed unimportant to him in a second. He looked up to his grandfather with big, shiny and curious **

**eyes, nodding slowly.**

**"Great. I have this new game you might really enjoy."**

**"-.,.-"**

"Where the hell is the ammo?" Matt murmured to himself. He searched in the inside of his vest and finally found it, quickly throwing the empty cartridge away and creating a really short distraction while he reloaded. "Continue, Mello. I'm listening."

Mihael took a deep breath.

**"-.,.-"**

**The minute they started the game, Mello was not enjoying it. Weird things to do, weird requests, weird places to be touched or to touch. It went on like that for two more days. When he came across a book his mother was reading, the ones she says "are erotic and you are not in the age for them", he started reading. What they did there reminded him of how babies are made. Then something twisted in his way of thinking. He changed stuff and completed a whole new puzzle from pieces of an old one.**

**He walked with the key for the military weapons base they had under their house. Every night, just as his grandfather would say he's coming soon to tuck him in bed, Mihael would say, "I'm going to sleep somewhere else. Tuck me if you find me!" And laugh. Laugh of horror, as he quickly made his way down and locked himself in there together with his favorite teddy bear.**

**The base was known only for the king, the queen and the war general. Even Mello shouldn't have known of it, but he sneaked once after his father and found out.**

**That's how it went every time his grandfather came by.**

**And his mother was always surprised of how fast Mello matures.**

**"-.,.-"**

Matt gently removes the towel and hugs Mello tight. "I'm sorry to hear that..."

Mello chuckled from embarrassment. He didn't expect from the brunette to actually listen to him with what he had to do. Keeping both alive is much more important than the story that involves someone who is already dead anyway.

"Are you done?" He asked. Mail nodded and got up, helping Mello to do the same. The blonde looked around. Dead bodies, how many? Fifteen?

Fifteen husbands, sons, boyfriends, fiances... So many people who will not return home, a much bigger amount of people who will cry for their loss, and Matt didn't seem to mind even a tiny bit.

"Thank you," Mello said.

"I promised, didn't I?" Matt smiled to him. He jumped out of the counter and walked to the door. "Are they German soldiers?"

Mihael looked at them. In fact, they were, yes. And to think they didn't even recognize their own prince...

**Beep.**

Mello turned his head to Matt, who stood silently and looked at the bodies, probably admiring their weapons.

**Beep.**

The sharp noise that hurt his ears. He heard it once. When?

**Beep.**

When he went with his father down to the military base, wasn't it? Mello was slowly starting to remember.

"Anyway, let's leave. Dead bodies give me the creep." Matt turned around and started heading for the door.

Mello looked at him, seeing a small silver something that looked like a sticker glued to the door frame.

**Beep.**

_This does a minor explosion. It hurts only what has touched it, but the damage is big._

**Beeeep.**

"Matt!-"

* * *

_**Freaking six in the morning, freaking sick, but dammit, it was worth it.  
Thanks for anyone who's reading, following, reviewing, favoriting, interested... Really, I enjoy it and keep getting motivation from that ^^ Can't say you aren't the big reason I still write ~ S2**_


End file.
